What If I Had Never Let You Go
by Merra Dawson
Summary: Rose Dawson has tried to live with her promise to Jack, but she can't help but wonder what would happen if she had never let him go.
1. chapter 1

Rose Dawson sighed as she wiped her final table for the night. She was a waitress at a diner, and it was pretty much empty by now. A waitress wasn't the most exciting job, but it paid the rent for her apartment. Besides, she had no real talent, at least not that she had discovered yet.

"Rose, dear!" called Tessa, the lead waitress. She was a good friend of Rose's, she was the one who suggested that Rose would be the best fit for this job when she had applied a year ago.

Rose stood up straight and wiped her hands off in her towel. "Yes?"

"You're free to go, it's after ten," Tessa said, pointing at the grimy clock in the corner of the diner.

"Okay, just let me finish this table," Rose said, turning back to her work.

"Rose, dear..." Tessa repeated.

"What is it, Tess?" Rose asked, not turning away from the table she was wiping down.

"I'm sorry for bugging, hon, but you look distant today," Tessa said, walking up behind her.

"Distant? What do you mean?" Rose asked. She hadn't thought she had seemed different today...

"Well, normally you're perky with the customers, but today you seemed lost in thought, and almost...sad, or sorrowful," Tessa told her.

"I'm sorry, I just...I was thinking of someone I used to know," Rose said, sighing. "Today is the anniversary..."

"Anniversary?" Tessa asked, confused. "Anniversary of what?"

Rose flopped onto the chair at one of the booths. "Of...when he...died."

Tessa's hand flew to her mouth. "Oh, Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't–"

Rose shook her head. "No one does...I'm not exactly open about it."

Tessa sat down across from her, and placed her hand on Rose's.

"I'm so sorry, hon," she said, concerned. "Do you want to...talk about it?"

Rose glanced up, eyes dejected.

"We don't have to–" Tessa said quickly.

"No, it's okay. You're my good friend, you deserve to know," Rose said sadly. "He was...a man like no other. I had been engaged to...someone I did not love, but I had been first class, and my mother had taught me that we don't marry for love."

"That's horrible!" Tessa said. She was a big supporter of the Women's Suffrage Movement.

"It was," Rose agreed. "Anyway, me and this man...we met on the grandest ship in the world."

"The grandest? Sorry hon, but no ship was grander than Titanic," Tessa said, then gasped. "Was that the ship you were on?"

"It sure was."

"Oh my goodness," Tessa gushed. "I am so sorry again–"

"It's okay, Tess," Rose said, giving her a weak smile. "Anyway, we met that first night on the ship, because I had been severely depressed...and I had wanted to jump off the ship."

"Rose..." Tessa said, shocked.

"He convinced me to go back over the rail and that was only the beginning," and Rose continued to tell Tessa all abot how this man had spoken with her and dined with her and danced with her, and freed her in every way possible.

"Good lord, Rose," Tessa said when she finished. Both women had tears streaming down their faces.

"He...he just died, right there in the water, right in front of me," Rose sniffed. "And today is the one year anniversary of the sinking and I've been thinking all day, what if I had never let him go? We could've taken turns on that door, I could've saved him."

"Rose, no, it's not your fault," Tessa said.

"I know, I just wish I could go back and do something differently and save him somehow," Rose said, sorrowful. "But I guess...I'll never know."

"Oh, Rose," Tessa said, feeling horrible about the way her friend's life had been changed the previous year. She had gone through such tragedy and had no one to talk to about it. She had met the love of her life and lost him in a matter of days.

"And I honestly don't think I'll ever get over him," Rose confessed. "Being with any other man...it just doesn't seem right."

Tessa stood up, sad that Rose would never experience that type of love again. "Well, it's gotten really late, and maybe we should sleep on this conversation. Should I walk you home?"

Rose stood up shakily. "Thanks, Tess, but I think I'll be alright. I a live a few blocks away."

"Alright, hon, you take care now," Tessa said, hugging Rose tightly. Rose hugged her back, appreciative of her support. She walked to the kitchen and hung up her apron. Then, waving to Tessa one last time, she turned an walked out the door.

Walking into the night, Rose turned towards the direction of her apartment, but changed her mind and slowly headed the opposite direction, to the pier on the beach.

She had taken the train to Santa Monica soon after the sinking, to feel closer to Jack, to see if it would help with the pain. The first time she had gone to the pier, she had been overwhelmed with emotion at the thought that Jack had been to this very place.

Rose had done everything she and Jack had talked about. She had tried cheap beer, she had ridden the roller coaster and hadn't had any trouble throwing up her beer. When she had ridden her horse, the instructor had been very scandalized when she had gone onemleg on each side. Even without Jack there to help her, she had gotten the hang of it, and laughed the entire time.

Of course, that night she had cried herself to sleep, just like every other night before then. Slowly, Rose had been able to calm the waves of grief that still rippled over her every once in a while. They still hurt, but it was getting better.

Rose finally made it to the beach. She stood at the edge of the sand and slowly slipped her shoes off. She felt the sand between her toes and walked to the water.

When she reached the edge of the beach, she stuck her foot in the pitch black silky water. Lifting her skirt up, she waded in knee deep, feeling the cool waves lap against her skin.

She thought back a to a year ago this day, when Jack's short life had ended to save hers. She let the tears fall as she thought of all he had done to make sure her life would continue.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she whispered at the stars. Rose had promised to move on and die warm in her bed as an old lady, but she didn't want...she didn't want to live her entire life without Jack.

"What if I had never let you go, Jack?" she continued, her tears growing. "Would...you be the man I knew a year ago? What if I had never walked away from you? Because...I still love you,Jack...more than I can say..."

She laughed a little hysterically. "In love with a dead guy. What have I come to?"

She threw her head up. "Jack! I need you! I can't do this without you!" She slowly lowered her skirts down and slipped into the water, her waist and beneath soaking wet.

"Jack..." Rose whispered. "What if there was a way I could come back and save you? Would you still love me? I need you, Jack..."

Her hands gripped the sand between her fingers and she fell back in the water, allowing herself to fall unconscious in the water.

 **A/N The story just popped into my head, I'm basing it off of Kate Winslet's "What If" because the lyrics are so perfect.**

Here I stand alone

with this weight upon my heart

and it will not go away

in my head I keep on looking back

right back to the start

wondering what it was that made you change

Well I tried, but I had to draw the line

and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go

would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stay If you'd tried, if we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know...

Many roads to take

some to joy, some to heart-ache

any one can move away

and if I said that we could turn back

right back to the start

would you take the chance and make it change?

Do you think, how it would have been sometimes?

do you pray that I'd never left your side?

What if I had never let you go

would you be the man I used to know

If I'd stay. If you'd tried, if we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know...

If you want me to turn the hands of time

If I could turn it back would you stay as mine?

'coz I tried, but I had to draw the line

and still this question keeps on spinning in my mind

What if I had never let you go

would you be the man I used to know

What if I had never walked away

'coz I still love you more than I can say

If I'd stay. If you'd tried, if we could only turn back time

But I guess we'll never know...

we'll never know...


	2. 2 Journey to the Past

Rose woke up and yawned. Then she paused. She was in a bed. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered she had been on the pier and had fallen unconscious in the water. Had Tessa somehow found her and carried her here?

"Tessa?" she called out questioningly. She propped herself up on her elbows. Rose looked around the room. It definitely wasn't her room, but there was something...familiar about it.

She noticed how rich it was, everything was made of fine material, nothing she would be able to afford. Well...she used to be able to afford it, but she was done with that lifestyle.

"Tess?" she asked again. "Did you being me here...?" She heard footsteps outside the door, and the doorknob turning. She quickly sat up, shifting the lace covers on top of her.

The door opened, and in popped...Trudy? Rose rubbed her eyes, then flopped back onto her bed, covering her face with her arm.

"That's it, I'm dead," she exclaimed. "Is this heaven?"

"Miss, what do you mean?" Trudy asked. Rose peeked out at her. She sounded the exact same as she had rememebered.

"Well, you're dead, so that means I'm dead, and oh, gosh, Tessa's gonna be so devastated...wait! Is Jack here?"

"Miss, I don't know what you're saying, but you need to get up! Today's a big day!" Trudy said, and walked to the wardrobe in the corner of the room. Suddenly, it occurred to Rose where she was. This was the room she had in Southampton before she had boarded the Titanic!

"Trudy...what day is it?" Rose asked cautiously.

"Don't you remember Miss? Today is the day we go on the great _Titanic_!"

Rose immediatly fell into a dead faint.

She woke up moments later to Trudy wiping her forehead with a damp cloth.

"Trudy?" she asked shakily.

"Yes, Miss?"

"How did I get here...?"

"What do you mean? Last night after dinner, you said you were feeling ill and came up here to get some rest. I see you're still feeling a little out of it. Maybe I should call a doctor to check your delusions about you being dead."

"Trudy...I..."

"It's alright Miss, we still have time before the ship leaves. Oh, what do you want me to tell Mr. Hockley? I'm sure he wants to know that you aren't feeling well..."

Rose groaned.

"Miss?"

Rose closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Somehow, it seemed, she had traveled back in time a year...and ended up in the same (figurative) boat she had been in. She had no idea what to do, and to make matters worse, she was engaged to Cal all over again!

"Miss," Trudy repeated. "We need to get going."

"I don't want to," Rose said sincerely. She was _not_ going through that again.

"Miss, you're ill, you don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying, Trudy, I'm not getting on that ship," Rose said, and jumped out of bed. Somehow she would have to leave without her mother and Cal knowing.

Rose began to rifle through the wardrobe. She cringed at the finery of her old dresses. If she could have sold just one of these, she could have paid for a year's worth of rent at her apartment!

"Miss, what are you doing?" Trudy was gaping at Rose pulled on a plain dress. Rose stopped.

"Putting on a dress...?" Rose said, confused. Suddenly, she remembered that Trudy had always dressed her. After living a year on her own, Rose realized just how trapped she had been.

"Miss, I always dress you," Trudy said, looking a little hurt. "And you're not even wearing a corset!"

"I hate corsets," Rose told her honestly, but wondered how she would explain getting dressed. She had just gotten so used to taking care of herself, she hadn't realized it would be out of the ordinary.

"How...?" Trudy asked, still in the same spot.

"Please, don't ask, Trudy," Rose sighed. "It's a long story, and I'm having trouble sorting things out in my head right now."

She continued putting on the dress. She had to see the ship, to see if this all was real.

"Miss, what should I tell Mr. Hockley?" Trudy asked. "Obviously, you don't seem like you'll be getting on the ship with him..."

Rose turned back to Trudy gratefully. She had always been so faithful to her.

"Tell him...I'm ill and went to see a doctor...and I'll meet him on the ship."

"Yes, Miss," Trudy said and begin to head out of her room.

"Trudy," Rose caller after her. Trudy turned around.

"Yes, Miss?"

Rose smiled at her. "Thank you, Trudy. I know this is crazy and random, but I can't get on that ship...and if there is some way for you to not get on the Titanic...please don't."

"What do you mean?" Trudy looked concerned.

"Well...ships are tricky. You never know when they might sink," Rose said, thinking about the hundreds of people that will now be dying all over again.

"Miss, it's unsinkable, they say."

"Well, people have been wrong before," Rose said. Suddenly, she ran across the room and gave Trudy a quick hug. It was nice to see her again, Rose hadn't realized how much she had missed her former maid.

"Thanks again, Trudy, you've always been such a good friend," Rose said, tears prickling the corner of her eyes.

"Thank you, Miss," Trudy whispered back. Then she pulled away. "You'd better get going, Miss. Will I ever see you again?"

"I hope so, Trudy," Rose said sadly. "I hope so. Think about what I said."

"Goodbye, Miss Rose," Trudy said, and hurried down the hall.

Rose quickly turned back to the wardrobe and grabbed a pair of shoes that looked somewhat comfortable and didn't have two inch thick heels. Glancing around the room, she noticed a purse. Her purse!

She rushed over and grabbed it, hoping the money would get her somewhere. Then she grabbed the handle on the door.

"Goodbye," she whispered to the room. Then she hurried down the hall in the opposite direction Trudy had gone. It was fairly easy to manuever her way out of the hotel. She thankfully didn't see Cal or her mother or even Lovejoy.

Stepping out into the streets of Southampton, Rose felt a whirlwind of emotion at the crowds of people. Children and their parents, who if they boarded the Titanic, would be dead by the end of the week.

Hurriedly, Rose called over a car, her stomach tingling with a sense of dejá vu. She paid the driver and hopped in.

"I s'pose ye'd like te go to the grand Titanic?" The driver asked.

Rose nodded. "Yes please," she replied, the name of the ship still causing her to feel nauseous.

As they drove through the streets, Rose still couldn't believe how this had happened. She knew she had traveled back in time, but how? Did it have something to do with last night?

"We're here, lass," the driver told her, interrupting her thoughts. She fumbled around in her purse and tossed some money to him before stepping out of the car.

And glancing up...there she was. The _Titanic._ Rose couldn't believe her eyes. She really had gone back. There was no possible way it couldn't be at the bottom of the Atlantic otherwise.

She pushed through the crowds of people, to get close to the ship. It blew a horn, alerting people that she would be leaving soon. Rose went straight up to the dock. Being this close to the ship that was the grave of hundreds, Rose felt her head spin. She slowly backed away from the _Titanic._ She couldn't take it anymore.

Suddenly, Rose felt herself being knocked over.

"Oof!" She landed hard on the concrete beneath her, head still spinning. Someone had run into her. She was still dizzy, but a shadow fell over her.

"Are you okay?" The shadow asked.

"Dizzy," she responded, her ears ringing and not really hearing.

"I'm so sorry," the voice said. "Didn't watch where I was going."

Rose's ears were slowly clearing, and sensing familiarity in the voice speaking to her.

Just then, the _Titanic_ let out a last blow of the horn. The ropes were removed from the dock, and she began to sail.

"Oh, crap!" The voice said.

Rose looked up at the shadow above her. "Wha–?" Suddenly, she recognized the voice.

"No! I had a ticket!" said the figure, frustrated. Then he turned back to Rose. "Guess I deserve it, for running into you."

But Rose was slowly standing up. Her vision slowly cleared as she shakily got to her feet. She stumbled, but the man held her up.

"Woah, you alright there?"

Her eyes widened. For standing in front of her, holding her up, with suspenders and dirty blonde hair, was Jack Dawson.

 **A/N sorry these are short, but these are more intro chapters. :P**


	3. 3 Lead the Way to the Future

Jack stared at the girl in front of him. Red hair, pale skin, she was, hands down, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Just his luck he had met her by crashing into her and missing his ride to America.

"Ma'am, seriously, are you okay?" he asked her, concerned. She was gaping at him with wide eyes. He felt his cheeks warm, what was it that was making her act like this? He was still supporting her, she was leaning on him.

"You're...alive," she finally said, but shut her mouth quickly. Jack frowned, but figured the woman was delusional from her fall, so he decided to go with it.

"Uh, yeah," he said scratching the back of his neck and setting down his pack, not needing it anymore. "Last I checked...are you okay...Miss..."

She looked at him quickly. "Rose. Rose Dawson. Sorry. You...reminded me of someone."

"Dawson?" he repeated. There was something weird about this girl. How crazy was it that she had the same last name as him?

She looked angry with herself. "Dawson."

"What a coincidence," he told her. "I'm Jack...Dawson."

She smiled weakly at him. "Yes. A coincidence." She glanced down at Jack's hands holding her up, and slowly pulled them away, looking like it pained her.

"I'm sorry you missed your chance to get on the ship," she told him.

"Eh, it was my fault," Jack said. "Probably for the best."

"What do you mean?" She asked him.

"Well, with all the hype of it being "unsinkable" I can just feel God thinking, 'where's my icebergs' or something," Jack said, trying to crack a smile on the girl. She just closed her eyes.

"Yeah..." she agreed.

"Well...Rose...should I be finding a family for you, are what?" he asked. He wanted to spend more time with this girl, get to know her, but he knew she had to get going somewhere.

"Actually, I was supposed to get on that ship, too," the girl, Rose, told him. She didn't look all too sorry about not getting on the Titanic, in fact, she was still staring at Jack.

"Well, we're both stranded then," Jack said. He had really no idea what to do. This girl was obviously higher class than him, and better off, and he couldn't just have her stay with him in the streets.

Her eyes widened. Obviously, she hadn't thought about that either.

Jack quickly tried to come up with something. He didn't want her to think he was incompetent or anything.

"I...would offer that you join me..."

Her eyes got bigger. "Join you?"

"I know it would be really awkward...I mean, we hardly know each other..."

Rose's face darkened. Jack was confused by this girl. She seemed to act as if she already knew him.

"I understand..." She responded, but looked at him with a look in her eyes he didn't quite understand. "But right now...it's really my only option..."

"Miss...Dawson–"

"Rose," she interrupted.

"Rose, then," he amended. "I don't think you understand my situation."

"Well...you're obviously a...person of...limited means..." she said, looking flustered. He grinned.

"It's alright, you can say it, a poor guy."

"Yes..." She squinted. "Anyway, I..uh, know we just met, and you probably live under a bridge, but I can help."

"Yeah?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes." She opened her purse and showed him some bills. He felt his eyes widen.

"Okay..." Jack thought quickly. This changed things. One if those dollars alone could pay for an apartment! A nice apartment, too. And he had to admit, Rose seemed like a nice girl he would want to get to know.

She was still standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Alright, Rose, but tell me this. Why do you want to help me so much? I have nothing to offer you in return."

She looked at a loss for words. "I...I...it just seems...like the right thing to do...I mean, it's my fault the Titanic left with one less passenger..."

They both unconsciously turned to face the hulk of steel that was now getting hard to see.

"It's okay, really," Jack said, somewhat embarassed. "I wasn't really supposed to be on that ship anyway. I, uh, won the ticket playing poker...like I said, I'm a poor guy."

"But I still feel like I should help you," Rose said. "I want to help you, you seem like an okay guy."

"Thanks, I guess. Are you sure about this, though?" Jack asked. He wanted her to know that living with him would be difficult.

"As sure as I'll ever be," Rose responded, and for the first time since he had met her, Jack saw a real smile on her face. She really was breathtaking. He felt...drawn to her somehow.

"Alright, deal," Jack said. "We'll have to contact your family as soon as we can, but in the meantime, I can teach you how to be homeless."

"Sounds like a plan, Mr. Dawson," Rose said, and he picked up his pack.

"Call me Jack," he smiled at her.

"Alright, Jack," she said, smiling as well. "Lead the way."

This is going to be interesting, Jack thought. Little did he know just how interesting it already was.


	4. 4 Sinking With You

Rose was in a state of shock. She was walking through Southampton with Jack Dawson. She had been so overwhelmed by the aspect of traveling back in time, she hadn't thought of the fact that he would be alive.

She cringed at the way they met. But, as she thought about it more, it wasn't as horrible as the first time.

Rose was a little worried about this. If they met under different circumstances, how would the rest of their story unfold? Would he still love her?

But looking at Jack as he led the way through Southampton, Rose couldn't worry. She couldn't even think. The man was just too beautiful for his own good. He still had the gorgeous floppy sandy hair that fell over his eyes; he still had a confident Wisconsin air about him.

She couldn't help but long about pressing her mouth to his, for him to remember the times they had been through, but she would take what she could get. Her dead lover was now alive, so who was she to complain?

"So, Rose," he turned around, flipping the hair strands out of his face. Rose had to resist the urge to feel them between her fingers. "How'd you end up missing your ride to America?"

She shot him a sideways glance. "You're a curious one, aren't you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah. Used to get me in trouble, too. I would ask so many questions, no one wanted to be around me."

"Oh, that's terrible!" Rose said, mentally filing away this new information about Jack. "To answer your question, I...woke up this morning...and I felt...I just couldn't get on that ship. There was no doubt in my mind as I walked away from my family that I was making the right choice."

Jack looked at her curiously. "So you're saying it was fate that we met?"

She met his eyes quickly. "Yeah...maybe. Do you believe in fate?"

"I believe in miracles," he replied simply. Rose wondered what he meant by that as they kept walking.

"Alright, Rose, I don't know how much money you have in there, or how long it can last us, but I know where we can find a cheap motel to live in for the time being."

"A motel?"

"If you're okay with that," Jack said quickly. "I mean, we'd probably be in the same room..."

Rose coughed.

"What?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, maybe there will be a pull out couch or something," she said quickly, trying to hide the dissappointment that she and Jack did not have their previous relationship.

"Yes..." Jack said slowly. "And I could always sleep on the floor if you want."

"I guess we'll figure it out when we get there," Rose said, trying to avoid the shaky topic of _sleeping._

"Yes," Jack repeated. They walked in silence for a little, then Jack stopped abruptly.

"How are you so calm right now?" He demanded. She backed up a little.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you're obviously a girl who comes from high society, you're family just left on the Titanic, and you're wandering around Southampton with a homeless poor guy you just met. How are you not freaking out?"

Rose grimaced. What on earth would she tell him? She laced her fingers together. She didn't want to argue with Jack, she wanted all her moments with him to positive.

"I...Jack..." He stood patiently waiting. "I...just needed to get away from it all." That was a simple enough answer.

"Away from what?" _Jack Dawson, why are you making this so hard?_

"Away from my mother, my fiancé," she said, cringing at the word fiancé, hoping it wouldn't cause Jack to back away from her. It hadn't stopped him last time, but she had no idea how things would play out.

"Fiancé?" Jack's eyebrows raised. Rose hoped to spot something in his face like...disappointment, but his face was blank.

"Do you love him?" Jack asked suddenly.

Rose was so taken aback she burst out a quick, "Pardon me?"

"Do you love him?" Jack repeated. The sense of dejá vu washed over her again.

"My fiancé?"

"Yeah, simple question, do you love the guy or not?"

Rose hesitated. How would this go if she answered differently? But she couldn't lie to Jack, not anymore.

"If I'm being honest with myself, Jack, no," Rose said. "My mother is forcing me to marry him for money, but I'm not like that. I'm not the perfect rich girl everyone wants me to be. I want to be free to work and do what I please!"

Jack's shoulders seemed to relax, Rose hadn't realized they were tensed.

"So you ran away?" He asked. Rose shook her head slowly.

"I don't like to think of it that way. I like to think that I was trapped, and I've finally broken free," she said, remembering the way she had felt when Jack had allowed her to see this in herself.

"Well, I'm glad you did," Jack smiled at her.

"I'm glad I did, too," Rose said, feeling glad that she didn't have to completely be dishonest with him. Eventually, Jack cleared his throat.

"Ehm, we should probably go," he said, gesturing down the street with his sack. "It's just down there."

Rose nodded and followed him. They soon came to a somewhat run-down building that was a creamy color.

Jack pushed through the door and held it for Rose.

"Why, thank you," she said, thinking he looked like a perfect gentleman even her mother would approve of. He nodded her along, grinning.

As she stepped into the main lobby of the motel, her first thought was how nice it was compared to her old apartment. Jack really got around, didn't he.

"I know it's not much compared to what you're usually used to," Jack apologized, walking in behind her.

"It's great," Rose said honestly. In fact, it was much nicer than what she was used to.

"It's a motel me and my friend Fabrizio spotted when we were looking for places to live when we first came here. It has super cheap rent, and we stayed here for a few weeks before we couldn't afford it anymore."

"Fabrizio?" Rose asked, remembering the Italian friend that had accompanied Jack. Jack suddenly looked dejected.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Fabrizio," Jack said. "I just realized he got on the Titanic without me..."

"I'm sure he'll be okay," Rose said quickly, but she actually didn't know if he would be. She could only hope, for Jack's sake.

"Yeah, I suppose," Jack said. "He's Italian, he's tough."

"How about we go find a room?" Rose asked, switching the topic. Jack looked distracted but quickly agreed. They walked up to the front desk, where an old man was seated. Jack still didn't look like talking, so Rose cleared her throat.

"Excuse me, sir?"

The man looked up with squinted eyes. "Yes?"

"Hello. My name is Rose, and this is Jack. We'd like to rent a room from you," she told him.

He looked them over. "Rent is twenty dollars a month, you think you can manage that?"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Nothing, Sir, can you pay the fee or not?" The man asked grumpily.

"Of course we can, otherwise we wouldn't be here!" Rose exclaimed angrily.

"I wasn't talking to you, Madam," the man glared at her.

"Oh, of course not, because women can't do anything, can they?" Rose fumed. She grabbed a twenty out of her purse and thrust it at the man.

Jack was frowning as well. "You treat her with respect, you hear me?"

"Alright, alright," he said, taking the money. Your room is 345. Keep it clean, we don't get the luxery of room service around here."

Jack and Rose hurried out of the sight of the man to their room.

Rose spotted Jack giving her a sideways glance.

"Sorry about that back there," she said. "I just don't like when people assume I can't do anything."

"I understand," Jack said. "I wasn't gonna get mad at you or anything. I like that about you. You're fiery."

Rose blushed, which was silly. "Thank you, Jack."

He smiled back. Rose suddenly had the breath knocked out of her. This man was a fallen angel. She could almost see a glow behind him. He was radiant. His blue eyes sparkled with joy, his mouth curved upwards in a mischievous way...she remembered when she had kissed that mouth. But Rose turned her head away. She couldn't wish for that, not now. She had been the cause of his death, she didn't want to hurt him anymore.

"Oh, here's our room," Jack said, and pushed the door open. Rose quickly walked in, surveying the room. It was a decent size, with a bed in the corner, a bathroom, a living room. She spotted a glass door across the room and felt drawn to it. She walked over to it, pushing it open.

She gasped as she walkd onto a balcony, the cool late afternoon breeze falling over her, causing her dress to flow behind her. Southampton was beautiful from this view. She was amazed as she leaned over the rail to see the busy streets.

She didn't notice Jack until he was leaning next to her silently, eyes intent on the road below. She studied his perfectly chiseled face, wondering how on earth she had been lucky enough to get not just one, but a second chance with this man. If that didn't mean they were meant to be together, she didn't know what was.

But it would all be Jack's choice. She didn't want to cause him anymore pain, even if that pain technically wasn't relevant anymore, and he didn't even know about it. Rose felt her eyes tear up as she thought about all the things he didn't know.

He didn't know that he was the reason she fell asleep with a heavy heart every single night, he didn't know he was the cause of painful nightmares that caused her to cry heart-wrenching calls to him. And in her mind, she deserved nothing less. It was all her fault, she had jumped back on the boat, lessening his chances of survival, she had let him go...why? He didn't deserve that fate.

"Rose," she heard, but she was drifting away.

And the last thing Rose heard before the familiar waves of grief fell over her and dragged her under was his beautiful voice.

"Rose!"


	5. 5 Peace Washing Over Me

Jack pretty much no idea what to do. He had placed Rose gently on the bed, and she still hadn't woken up. He had no idea how to treat unconscious women, so he figured letting her wake up on her own would be the best idea.

He scratched the back of his neck and looked around the room. He had no idea what had triggered Rose's little fit. He had gone and stood out next to her and she had suddenly started shaking like a leaf.

Jack had to admit, in this moment he felt extremely helpless. He wanted to help this woman, but had no idea how to. He sighed. He was stupid, he really was. He never should have offered for Rose to join him, but she had seemed eager, and he was definitely drawn to her somehow.

He took one last glance at Rose, who looked to be sleeping soundly at the moment, and walked across the room to his pack. He figured they would be staying in this room for a while, so unpacking wouldn't hurt. Being a homeless man, he didn't have that many possessions.

Reaching his arm into the bag, he first pulled out a ten dollar bill. He had shoved the rest of the money into Fabrizio's bag, and he fervently hoped that would at least get him somewhere. Jack felt horrible about letting Fabrizio board without him, but he figured he would be okay.

Next, he pulled out a necklace. It wasn't much, it certainly wasn't flashy, it was a simple silver chain with a green emerald sphere at the end, but it was the only item Jack had brought with him when he left his family. It was his mother's favorite necklace, and she had given it to him when he turned fifteen, telling him to find a nice girlfriend to give it to. He had been extremely embarassed about it at the time, but now it was all he had to remind himself of his old life. No longer was he the charming boy who had all the girls in the town, no, he was the poor homeless guy who made his own luck.

Finally, he pulled out his portfolio. Jack had many talents, even if he wouldn't admit it, being pretty humble, but drawing was by far his favorite. He had been drawing since a very young age, since before he could remember. It had always been his escape from his troubles, and now, glancing back at Rose, Jack felt like he needed to release some of his artistic abilities.

He slowly walked over to the couch next to the bed and pushed it farther away from the bed. Flopping down ungracefully, he opened his portfolio with his charcoals inside. He flipped to a new paper and blew charcoal dust off of it. Then he started to draw.

He started drawing without knowing what he was drawing, he just needed to ket the creative juices out. But soon, he was drawing slender curves, curly hair, a peaceful face with eyes closed. Rose. As he came to this realization, he paused, just for a moment. The drawing was nearly completed, but her face wasn't done. Jack steeled his nerges and gave the paper a few more soft strokes.

He leaned back and looked at his work. Rose was a beautiful model, her beauty shining through, even on the paper, even in her sleep. Jack looked up at the real Rose. She was snoring slightly, her mouth parted the tiniest bit. He smiled slightly, the sight was very calming. He slowly stood up from his position on the couch, closing his portfolio after signing the drawing and putting the date on it.

He felt a little worn out after all the day's events, and it was getting late in the afternoon, nearly five o clock, Jack figured. He yawned and after placing his portfolio carefully on the coffee table in front of him, fell onto the couch and quickly fell asleep.

xXxXx

Jack woke up from his sleep with a slight headache. He had had the strangest dream, he had been on the Titanic with Fabrizio and had talked to an Irish man, at least, Jack assumed because his accent had been quite strong. But then he noticed Rose on the level above him and had again been taken aback by her beauty. He hadn't realized he had been staring until Fabrizio had waved his hand in front of his face, and he could still hear the Irish guy's words before he had woken up: " _You'd as like to have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of 'er."_

That was true enough, Jack thought, standing up and stretching his back. Rose was obviously way above his level, and used to much grander than what he could offer her.

Suddenly, Jack noticed Rose was shaking again. He hurried over to her, worried. She was shaking harder than earlier, grasping the pillow with both hands, but she didn't appear to be conscious yet, but Jack could hear her whimpering.

"Rose?" He whispered tenatively. She continued to shiver and mutter under her breath. He scanned the room quickly, to see if there were any other blankets. Spotting one, he grabbed it and hurriedly placed it over Rose, hoping it would do something.

To Jack's dismay, it still did nothing and Rose looked like she was causing an earthquake, and her mutterings were getting louder.

"No..."

Jack's head snapped towards her. Was she awake? No, she was still talking in her sleep. He inched closer to her, wanting to something, anything, but he couldn't think of anything that would help.

"Jack..."

She was talking to him in her sleep? Jack scratched his head worriedly. Why was she shaking so badly? Suddenly, Jack couldn't take the sight of her anymore. He leaned on the bed and gently shook her awake. Slowly, the shaking subsided and her eyes opened.

"Hey."

She stared up at him, as if the word was alien.

"Are you gonna be alright? You got me worried there," Jack said, standing back up.

"What...?" She seemed to struggle to get the word out.

"You fainted or something out on the balcony," Jack explained. "I brought you in here, and you slept for a while, but you started shaking and muttering in your sleep, so I woke you up."

"Muttering?" Rose looked fearful. Why? To what he might think of her talking in her sleep?

"Yeah...mostly it was nonsense, but right before I woke you up I heard 'no' and then...you said my name," he said apolegitically, seeing how she looked embarassed.

"I'm sorry, I was having a nightmare," she said vaguely. Jack wasn't about to push her about that, he could tell she wasn't ready.

"Yeah...but will you be okay? You were out cold for a long time," he told her, concerned.

Rose sat up and hugged her arms. "Sorry...I don't know what that was. I...that hasn't happened in a while..."

Jack sat down on the edge of the bed. "That used to happen a lot?" He didn't want to make Rose uncomfortable, but he wanted to understand her better.

"Yes..." Rose clasped her hands in her lap and stared down at them. "I...lost...someone...and I didn't take it well."

"I'm sorry..." Jack said immediatly. He knew loss too, and he understood what Rose was going through. Or at least...he thought he did. He noticed Rose studying him with a look filled with...irony?

"It's okay, I've gotten over it, at least, to a point where I'm not having mental breakdowns," Rose sighed, still studying him. Jack stared back.

"I'm still sorry. I'm sure you were very close if your pain is still that extreme," he said compassionately. "I lost my mom when I was sixteen, I know how you feel."

Rose looked at him such an odd look that he could almost hear her thinking: _but do you know how I feel? Really?_

He quickly stood uo from the bed. "Well, Rose, it's gotten late. Are you hungry?"

She looked up suddenly. "Oh, I hadn't even realized...but yes, I am."

He smiled at her. "How about we go out for dinner? I know a nice place downtown, it's really beautiful in the evening, we can take your mind off things."

She grinned back, but he could tell she was still shaken from her little episode.

"That sounds lovely, Jack."


	6. 6 Never Enough

**A/N Sorry for any spelling mistakes, but the tablet that I write on has no autocorrect, so if I spell something wrong or type it wrong on accident, I don't have a way to check it.**

Rose hurried down the stairs of the motel, stumbling over her feet, reaching up to fix her hair. Jack had left to give her a few moments of privacy, being the gentleman that he was. She had quickly brushed her mop of hair, slipped into shoes, and collected her thoughts. She was humiliated that she had fainted in front of Jack, but she was mostly worried about what he woukd think. She had said his name in her sleep! She had been dreaming about the sinking again...but she couldn't dwell on that. It was the past now. She had a second chance.

Rose took a deep breath as she rushed through Dthe lobby, not caring if the rude man was there or not. She slowed down when she reached the door, pushing it open and stepping outside. After a quick glance, she noticed Jack leaning against the wall, smoking a cigerette. She hurried over to where he was standing.

"Rose!" Jack said, standing up straight and letting out a breath of smoke. He wiped his mouth off, looking a little ashamed. "Sorry, do you mind?"

"Not at all," she smiled. "In fact, I used to be quite the smoker myself, just to annoy my mother."

"But you stopped?"

"Yes...it isn't that good for your lungs, is it?"

"I s'pose," Jack said nonchalantly. "I guess if I drop dead suddenly one of these days, it'll be all my fault."

Rose smiled, but her thoughts were beginning to trail to when he actually did drop dead.

"Well, should we get going?" Jack asked, leaning forward. Rose nodded quickly and Jack started walking along the sidewalk with Rose close behind. They walked in silence for a few blocks, and Rose wondered what Jack was thinking about. She soon found out.

"So you and your mother don't get along?" He said suddenly. Rose snapped up her head.

"Pardon me?" She said, taken aback. This was not a conversation she had expected to be having with him.

"You said you would smoke just to annoy her, and when you were talking earlier, you sounded like she put a lot of pressure on you to be someone you weren't, so I'm just wondering what that relationship is like." He stopped, and turned his head back to look at her. "I'm sorry, it's none of my business, I know."

"No, it's okay," Rose said. Jack had known about her mother and how unhappy she was with her life the first day he had known her, so it seemed only right that he know now.

She took a deep breath. "You were right in your assumptions. Me and my mother...we don't agree on much, and haven't since I was a little girl. She's one of those rich people...that thinks she's better than everyone less than her. If you don't have money, you don't matter."

"So, basically, guys like me," Jack said, smiling slightly. Rose smiled back.

"Yes. If my mother ever met you, she would think you were...an insect that wasn't worth her time."

"Sounds like me," Jack said, nodding. Rose gaped at him.

"Don't say that!" She gasped. "Everyone is important! Rich people, poor people, women, everyone! Don't ever act like you're less than anyone else! We are all equal!"

Jack just stared at her as she finished, her breath a little short. He was gazing at her with...amazement? Disbelief?

"It was a joke, Rose," he said meekly. "I was trying to make you feel better."

Rose flushed, but Jack laughed.

"It's okay, I understand where you're coming from. You've felt trapped for most of your life, and now that you're free, you want people to know that being discriminated because you're different, whether you're rich or poor, is not an acceptable way of life."

Rose felt her eyes widen. "Am I really that easy to read?"

Jack smiled. "No, I'm just exceptionally good at reading most people."

"So you see people," Rose said, repeating her earlier words. Jack shrugged and nodded.

"I guess. I see you," he added. She glanced at him as they walked, and he gazed back at her.

"And?" Rose asked, almost breathlessly. How would he respond this time?

"I see a girl who has spirit, who can change the world," Jack anwered. "I see a girl who can rewrite the stars."

Rose blushed. "You have a bit too much confidence in me, I think."

"You said yourself that I see people," Jack said. "You're a special girl, I can see that much at least."

Rose just shook her head, but smiled softly. They continued walking in silence after that. Rose's thoughts drifted to the Jack she had fallen in love with. She knew it was the same Jack, but she couldn't help but wonder if, now that the timeline was different, if Jack would make different decisions, if those decisions would include her.

She watched him walk. Of course, he still acted the same. He had the same compassion, the same way of talking, the irresistable quality about him that Rose couldn't quite place, but couldn't imagine him without. He moved in a confident way, his arms swinging slightly. It made Rose relax without even realizing it, being around Jack.

Even after a year, she hadn't realized the extent of how much she had missed him until she was with him again. Even if she could never be in his arms again, even if he never saw her as she saw him, she would be content just to know that this beautiful, innocent man was now alive again. It was the one thing she had done right in her life, Rose decided. Wishing for Jack to be alive. If anyone deserved it, it was him.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Jack stopped and turned.

"Here we are, Miss Rose," he said, bowing his head slightly.

Rose looked up at the building. It looked like a pretty fancy restaurant, lit up with tiny electric bulbs. It was a tall red brick building with tiny oak trees surrounding it. Like Jack said, in the dusk twilight glow, the place really was quite beautiful.

"So you've been her often?" Rose questioned Jack. He shook his head a little sheepishly.

"Actually, I've never been inside. This is the only time I've ever had enough money to cross the threshold."

"So you're not worthy unless you have money?" Rose teased him.

"Pretty much," Jack laughed, and to Rose's surprise, he grabbed her hand, dragging her behind him. "Come on, let's go in."

She giggled as he pulled her along. She was glad that he was able to at least enjoy himself now that he could afford better things. The restaurant was even nicer inside, with jazz music and laughing all around. Jack strode right up to the front counter to a waiter with a handlebar mustache.

"Good evening, sir," the waiter said pompously. "Two seats, then?"

"Why, of course, my good fellow," Jack replied, equally obnoxious. Rose stifled a laugh as the waiter nodded and led them through the crowded area.

"Sir," Rose motioned to the waiter. "Do you have a patio outside where we could sit?"

"Yes, madam, right this way," he said, and changed the direction he was walking, leading them to a doorway that led to a small outdoor seating area. There were only a few people here and there besides them, so the waiter allowed them to pick where they sat, giving each of them menus, promising to be back in a few minutes to take their orders.

"I think people know I don't fit in here," Jack said. Rose looked around and noticed people were indeed staring at the dirty looking blonde man in suspenders.

"Just ignore them," Rose told him. "Gossip is all we rich people are good for."

Jack leaned towards her. "But what if they think I kidnapped you?"

Rose laughed, because as he said this, he wagged his eyebrows.

"Say you did," she whispered. Jack snorted.

"Why? What are my ulterior motives here? Are you my ex-fiance's cousin? Does your father owe me money?"

"Hmmm..." Rose rubbed her chin thoughtfully, then snapped her fingers. "I got it! My sister's dog at your cat!"

"And so I kidnap you for revenge? That seems extreme," Jack said, crossing his arms and leaning back, grinning.

"But it gets more intense," Rose insisted. Jack pretended to cower in his chair, and Rose was glad he still had a boyish sense of humor.

"Did you steal the dog?" He asked. Rose shook her head.

"Nope. You had a _love affair_ with my sister, and her dog betrayed you. After all you'd done for her, loved her and gave her your money, and this is how she repayed you?" Rose said in mock outrage. Jack burst out laughing, earning reproving looks from those seated around them.

"Is she pretty? Is your sister worth a kidnapping?" he asked, his breathing shorter from his outburst of laughter.

"Oh, she's good looking," Rose said mischievously. "Of course, not as good looking as me."

Jack looked up at her suddenly, smile gone. "Oh, of course. No one could possibly be as good looking as you."

As he looked down at his menu, Rose had to wonder if he was playing along with the game, or if he actually meant it. Maybe both.


	7. 7 A Promise Will Be Kept

Jack stared at his menu, mentally scolding himself for being an idiot. He had gotten swept away in the story they had been laughing about, and he had basically told Rose she was the prettiest girl he had ever met. To be fair, it was true. She had an elegant grace that he had noticed even when they first met, as she was laying on the sidewalk. But for God's sake, he had just met the girl, and now he was going to scare her away! It was much too early to feel anything like that, wasn't it?

Thankfully, before their silence got too awkward, the waiter was back with two waters, and asked if they were ready to order. Jack nodded quickly.

"I'll have the, uh, salmon," he said, then glanced at Rose. Her head snapped up, and she blushed.

"I...forgot to look at the menu...what do you recommend?" The waiter thought for a second.

"The lamb is my favorite," he responded. "Rare, with little mint sauce. Care to try it?"

Rose made a face. "No...I never liked it much..."

"Okay, Miss, um...the caviar?"

"No!" Rose burst out suddenly, and Jack had to cover his mouth with his hand to stop from laughing.

"Miss?"

"Sorry...I'll just have the...salmon, same as his, please," she said, handing him her menu, motioning for Jack to do the same. Jack quickly complied, and the waiter tucked them under his arm and left to place their orders. Jack watched as Rose took her water glass, taking the lemon off the side and squeezing it in, then taking a sip. She stopped when she noticed Jack staring at her.

"What?" She asked, a slight smile curving on her lips. Jack shook his head in confusion.

"What's the lemon for?" He asked, feeling out of place in this rich restaurant.

"It makes the water sweeter," she informed him.

"But aren't lemons sour?" Jack asked, completely flabbergasted.

Rose laughed. "Yes, but when you but a little in water, it enhances the flavor." She pushed his glass toward him. "Go on, try it!"

Jack hesistantly grabbed the lemon that was on the side of the glass. He held it and squeezed it over the water.

"There you go," Rose said approvingly. Jack lifted the glass, aware of Rose watching him closely. He took a tentative sip, then immediatly spit it out. Rose burst into peels of giggles. Jack felt his face turn red, wiping off his mouth.

"Why can't you rich people drink normal water like the rest of the world?" Jack demanded.

"Because we're superior, so our water is as well," Rose said, still giggling. Jack rolled his eyes and pushed the water glass away from himself.

"Well, I'm not buying it," he said.

"But the salmon is okay for you?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah, I guess," Jack replied. "But I've always been a big fan of fish, especially the part where you actually go fishing and catch the fish for yourself."

"Really?" Rose asked, and Jack was surprised she was so intrigued. "Have you ever tried ice fishing?"

"Just once," Jack said, shivering at the memory. He noticed Rose studying him closely.

"Why just once?" She asked, sounding genuine in her interest.

"Well, it was when I was ten," he began. "My father took me out on the lake to fish...but I, uh, I fell through some thin ice."

Rose stared at him, enraptured. "Did it hurt?"

"Oh, yes. Water that cold..." Jack shivered again. "It hits you like a thousand knives all over your body. You can't breathe, you can't think...at least not about anything but the pain. The doctors say I would've died if my dad hadn't reacted so quickly and pulled me out. I would have frozen to death. Course, I had bad hypothermia, almost lost a few fingers."

Rose's eyes had widened in horror. It almost looked like she was living his story herself.

"Rose," he said softly. "It's okay, I'm fine now, I barely remember it."

She nodded slowly, hesitantly, and apologized. "Sorry, your story...I've experienced a similar thing...but my...friend..wasn't as lucky as you were then. That's how he died."

Jack was appalled. Why did he have to tell her that story? It obviously upset her and brought her grief, reminding her of how a close friend died. He was curious about this friend, because Rose seemed very close to him, but he was a stranger and figured she probably didn't want to talk about it.

"I shouldn't have brought it up, Rose, I'm sorry," he apologized as well.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine. It kind of made me happy, too."

"Happy?"

"Yes...I used to ice fish all the time," she told him, glad she could tell him this now, without snapping at him that she knew what ice fishing was.

"You? A first class lady ice fishing?" Jack asked in awe. This woman never ceased to amaze him.

"Yes, my father and I would sneak out whenever my mother was at tea with the other ladies. Mother, of course, would have never approved. Father always knew where the perfect spot was, and we would always bring home a big bucket of fish. If we had enough time, we would scale them and cook them, then we would bring them all around town to poor people who couldn't afford warm meals," Rose looked warm and happy as she remembered this sweet memory.

Jack was coming to the conclusion that Rose had always been kind-hearted and selfless, and it made him like her even more. He was extremely lucky to have run into her this morning. He had never expected this to happen when he had woken up.

"That's...extremely selfless of you," he told her. She blushed.

"It was mostly Father's idea," she said, waving off his remark. "I'm...not as great as people may think."

"Why would you say that? You're one of the nicest people I know, and I don't even know you that well," Jack exclaimed.

Rose just smiled weakly at him. Soon, the waiter came with their food and they started to eat. Even with all the herbs and oils on the fish, Jack had to admit it reminded him of home. He kind of wished he could go back. He enjoyed his lifestyle of living free, each day a fresh start, but sometimes he wondered what would happen if he settled.,

"What's the matter?" Rose asked him, able to see his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Hmm? Oh...just...thinking of a past life," he said, sighing. Rose squinted.

"A past life?"

"In a figurative way," he explained. "I haven't been home in...a long time, and sometimes I miss it. Wisconsin was where I was born, where I was raised, and I haven't been back since I left at fifteen."

Rose looked at him sympathetically.

"I'm sorry, Jack," she told him. He shrugged.

"It's alright. This is the life I chose," he said.

Rose looked him in the eye. "Some day, Jack. Some day you'll go back. I'll help you."

He felt a tidal wave of emotion flood over him, filling his core with warmth.

"Thank you, Rose," he whispered. He knew somehow or another, this was a promise she would keep.


	8. 8 I Got You, I won't Let Go

Rose had a good feeling. It wasn't an ecstatic feeling, like a _today was the best day ever_ feeling, but she was almost eploding with contentment. The meal with Jack had been the perfect thing to get her mind off of, well, everything. He was so calm the entire time, even though he wasn't used to that kind of lifestyle. He had made her laugh and smile, and it was a nice change from the depression she had felt for the past year.

Jack and Rose had just finished their food, and were sitting back in their seats, stomachs quite full. Rose wasn't able to keep the smile off of her face as she gazed at Jack. She knew he noticed, but he didn't say anything, he just sat there with a slight smile playing along his lips. Rose looked down suddenly, not wanting to think about how the shape of his lips against hers was the perfect feeling.

"It's gotten late hasn't it?" Jack commented suddenly, causing Rose to look up at him.

"It has," Rose said, glancing all around them, it was dark but the pavilion they were on was covered with little twinkling ball lights. "I hadn't noticed."

"What do you say we had back to the motel?" He asked, standing up. Rose nodded. Jack quickly came to stand behind her and pulled out her chair for her to stand up, looking a little unsure of himself. Rose smiled. If any other man besides Jack did that, she would have gotten angry, but Jack was so gentle and thoughtful when he did it, instead of thinking Rose was incapable of standing up on her on.

"Thank you," she told him sweetly. He just grinned back, and she stood up. They made their way out of the diner, after paying for the meal. As they walked towards the motel, Rose enjoyed looking at the still busy streets, despite it being late. There were blinking lights and soft music playing and people everywhere, mostly couples.

Rose felt her smile dimming a little as a particularly happy couple walked by, giggling and holding hands. She remembered when Jack and she had been that way, running around and laughing. It hadn't lasted long, and Rose would do anything to get it back that way.

Jack seemed to notice her attitude change. "Something wrong?"

Rose forced a smile back on her face. "No, no, just...a little overwhelmed."

Jack nodded. "I understand. My first night alone was pretty scary for me."

"It hasn't been too bad," Rose said without thinking.

"Hmm?"

Rose felt her face getting warmer...again! It was getting old, she should be used to bantering with Jack. But...she wasn't, because he was supposed to be dead.

"I said...it hasn't been too bad...because I met you, and you know what you're doing...I mean, living homeless..."

"I suppose," Jack said, thankfully not noticing her being flustered. "After I found Fabri, I was a lot less lonely and able to do better on the streets. I guess having someone there with you, giving you company, makes being homeless a less unpleasant experience."

Rose tilted her head. "Yes..."

They walked in silence for a bit more, when suddenly Rose had a strong urge.

"Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we...would it be okay...if we went down to the dock?" She asked, hoping Jack wouldn't refuse, thinking she was crazy.

"Sure," he said, surprised. They changed the direction they were walking as Jack guided her through Southampton to their new destination.

"Might I ask why?" Jack asked as they walked.

Rose thought for a minute. "I...I don't know...I just, I've always been drawn to the water, I guess."

It was more than that. Ever since Jack had died, she had always come to the ocean and it would calm her. It might seem a little backwards, since the ocean is what killed him, but it made her feel closer to him, like she could reach out at any moment and touch him. It was Rose's final stop before going home at least once a week, usually more. And even now, with Jack beside her...she felt as if she needed to share that with him, even if he didn't understand why.

Jack just nodded, and soon they reached the Southampton pier. Rose slowly walked ahead of him, gazing at the sparkling black water shining in the moonlight. It made her sad, how she had come back to prevent Jack's horrible fate, but hadn't been able to save everyone else.

She walked silently out on the dock, and knew without looking back that Jack was following her. She leaned over the rail and stared down at the cold water that was the grave of her old life with Jack. As Jack stood beside her now, she had the strangest urge to lean over and touch it.

The next thing she knew, she was leaning very far over the rail, and heard Jack's sharp intake of breath.

"Rose...that may not be a smart idea–"

But just then, Rose slipped from her position and fell into the freezing water. It was also then when she realized she didn't know how to swim.

"Jack!" Rose coughed, thrashing around. The water wasn't terribly deep, but it was dark and she couldn't touch the bottom. It was also taking her back to that fateful night a year ago...

"Rose!" She could hear the sounds of Jack frantically pulling off his coat and untying his boots in a rush.

"Hang on!" Rose could see Jack climbing over the rail of the dock, face filled with fear. Rose could feel herself slipping under, growing tired, the coldnese of the water biting through her skin. Her ears were ringing and she could feel her dress weighing her down. She barely heard the splash of Jack diving in next to her, and she saw black spots in front of her eyes, unable to keep her head above the water.

"Jack," she sputtered weakly. Rose began to sink, and she shut her eyes to prevent the stinging as the water closed above her head. Her lungs were tight, she felt as if they would explode. Suddenly, she felt Jack's arms lock around her body, pulling her upward, his legs kicking frantically.

As their heads broke above the water, Rose took a huge gulp of air, clinging to Jack. He held on to her as tightly as he could, pressing her right next to his chest. It was obvious that Jack had swimming experience, and he had her to the dock in a matter of seconds. He gently pried her off of his shirt and rolled her under the railing of the dock so she was lying on the hard wood. Rose heard him heave himself up next, dripping wet.

She laid there, shivering and gasping, on the brink of unconsiousness. She heard Jack quickly come over to her and check her pulse. He seemed dissatisfied with what he found and quickly placed his jacket over her. Rose immediatly begin to drift off, the warmth and heaviness of his coat causing her to close her eyes. She knew she would be alright.

xXxXx

Jack paced around the room, filled with worry. This was all his fault, he should have grabbed Rose before it was too late. He had carried her to the motel as soon as she had drifted off, nearly sprinting to get her somewhere warm. She had been shivering and her pale skin ahad a blueish tint and was cold to the touch.

He had laid her carefully on the bed, and taken his coat off of her, but she was still deathly cold, so Jack did the only thing he knew would help. He took her clothes off. He didn't look at her of course, but Jack still knew what he was doing, and his face was probably still bright red. He had then placed all of the blankets over her, and she seemed to be getting warmer. Or maybe that was just him.

He paced now, telling himself to stop thinking that Rose was naked under the blankets. What was the matter with him? He had seen many, many women before, he had drawn them even. But none...none were quite like Rose. Jack knew that just after a day of knowing her. She was different. Just like him.

He looked over at her, and he could see that she was still shivering a little. Slowly, he walked towards her. What should he do? Then he remembered what he and Fabrizio used to do under the bridge in the winter. Body heat. He hesitantly sat on the other side of the bed, next to Rose, then laid down next to her, his face flaming. There were still layers upon layers of blankets in between them, but for some reason, Jack could feel the intamacy between them at the moment.

A sharp breath from Rose reminded him of why he was in the position in the first place. He scooted closer to Rose and started rubbing her arms, hoping the friction would be enough to warm her up all the way. Her shoulders automatically tensed, even while she was asleep. But soon, as Jack continued to rub her arms and shoulders, they relaxed, and Jack even thought he saw a small smile on her face. He could feel she was warming up, too, and was relieved.

Soon Jack figured Rose was warm enough, and stood up, hoping she would be fine. He decided to take a bath to calm his nerves. As he walked into the bathroom, he flipped on the switch and looked around. He froze when he noticed the tub. It had knobs on it, and that could only mean one thing. Running water. Jack could feel his eyes widen. He couldn't even remember the last time he had that luxery.

Slowly, he turned on the water, to the hottest it could go. He hoped the sound of the running water wouldn't wake Rose. Eventually, the tub filled up and Jack got in. The water seared his skin, but he didn't care. It was a feeling he hadn't felt in years. Clean, warm water. Jack sank deeper in the water as he felt it over him. He could get used to this.

Then he felt guilty because he was taking advantage of Rose's money. She seemed willing enough to dish it out to him...but why? Why was she so insistant on all of this? Jack scratched his head. He didn't want to think about this right now. He allowed the tub water to wash over him again.

Soon, the water became cold and Jack figured he was probably a human prune by now. Carefully climbing out of the tub, he pulled the drain. He was a little hesitant about letting all that water go to waste, but he told himself that he could do little luxeries like that now. It still felt a little weird, though. Jack dried off with a provided towel and pulled his clothes back on. He hoped Rose didn't mind that he had to wear the same outfit every day, it was all he had, a vest, suspenders, a cotton shirt, a collared shirt, and a jacket. It was all he could afford.

Just then, he heard Rose stir in the other room. He hurried out of the bathroom, running a hand through his damp hair. Rose's eyes were just opening, and she squinted at the new surroundings.

"Jack?"

He came next to her.

"I'm right here, Rose," he assured her. She looked up at him.

"You saved me," she said. Jack shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Nothing? You saved my life! I don't know how to swim! But...you barely know me. Why did you risk your life...to save mine?"

Jack frowned. Why did he? He could have easily let her drown and be on his way.

"Because...that's just wrong. I wasn't about to let you die," he told her as honestly as he could.

"Well...thank you," she said. She began to sit up, but froze. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, having forgotten that she was not wearing clothes.

"Jack..."

"I'm sorry!" Jack was extremely embarassed, and felt the need to justify his actions. He wasn't some pervert. "It was just...you were really cold, and your clothes were sopping wet and freezing, and it's just...you warm up faster..."

Rose just laughed awkwardly. "Well...thanks, I guess."

Jack covered his face with his hands.

"I suck at this," he said aloud.

"What? It's fine...really," Rose said. "Are my clothes dry?"

Jack shook his head. "I hung them up outside, but last I checked, they were still wet."

Rose coughed suddenly, and continued to cough. Jack quickly ran to the bathroom and filled a little cup with water and brought it back to Rose. She drank it gratefully.

"Thank you, again, Jack," she said once she had stopped coughing.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep," Jack told her, concerned.

"Only if you do, too," she told him. "Have you been up this entire time?"

"Yeah," Jack said sheepishly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'll be fine. Really," she said, smiling slightly.

"If you say so," Jack said. "Are you sure?"

Rose nodded, urging him to sleep. Jack was actually pretty tired, so he didn't object. He made his way over to the couch by the bed, which he hadn't moved back since he had drawn on it this afternoon, and was too tired to move it now. He nearly fell on top of it and fell asleep almost instantly, after hearing a whisper cut through the dark.

"Goodnight, Jack."


	9. 9 Paris?

**April 13, 1912**

Rose woke up to the sounds of light snores. She sat up groggily and turned towards the sound. It was Jack. He was curled up in an adorable ball, hugging the pillow he was resting on, and mumbling in his sleep. Jack's hair was spread out all over his face, so you couldn't see his eyes. The sight made Rose giggle.

Judging from the dim light coming through the room, it was early morning. Rose sat up, ready to get out of bed, but remembered she wasn't wearing any clothes. She felt a rush of heat spread over her body. Jack had taken them off. What did that mean? She knew he had done it so she would be warmer. Rose would have to leave it at that. It was still so new to be with Jack again...alive, and if she started to get too hopeful she would probably scare him away.

Rose carefully wrapped the sheet around her body and stood up, holding it to her chest. Careful not to make too much noise and wake Jack up, she tiptoed over to the window balcony and quickly grabbed her clothes, hoping no one below them saw her wearing just bed linens. Her dress was still damp, but it would have to do. She hurried over to the bathroom to change, not wanting to risk Jack seeing her like this.

She let the sheet fall right before she went in, and closed the door. Rose splashed some water onto her face from the sink, trying to erase the memories of last night. She was extremely grateful that Jack had saved her, but also embarassed. What had made her climb over the rail like that? She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. She hoped Jack wasn't going to be mad at her now.

Rose pulled the damp dress over her head, relishing in how much easier it was to put on clothes now that she didn't wear corsets. She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked slightly disheveled. _Today_ , she decided, _Today, I take Jack to the market._ She needed more dresses if she was going to live with him.

Finished in the bathroom, Rose walked out into the main area of their motel room. Jack was still snoring on the couch, and one arm was now draped over his face. Rose smiled. It was so...well, Jack! She decided to sit on the armchair that was next to the couch. Then she noticed the leather folder on the coffee table in front of the couch. Jack's portfolio!

Without thinking, she leaned over and picked it up gently. Her fingers shook slightly as she ran them over the soft brown material that was covering it. She slowly opened it. And there, on the first page, was her. Well, a drawing of her. Rose tilted her head, gazing at the portrait. She was sleeping, her hair cascading over the bed, with a tiny smile on her face. Jack had really captured the life of her.

"Mrphh," said Jack, and Rose almost dropped the portfolio, startled. Jack stretched widely and peeked his eyes open. He noticed Rose sitting across from him, holding his artwork. Rose blushed.

"Sorry," she whispered. Jack sat up quickly, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Sorry?" He mumbled, still sleepy. "For what?"

"I noticed your folder sitting on the table and I was looking through it...it was was quite rude of me...I'm so embarrassed," Rose rambled.

"Nahi'sokay," Jack muttered tiredly, then yawned. "I don't mind. The drawings aren't that good anyway."

Rose's eyes widened. "Jack! They're exquisite! I've never seen anything like them! I'd...I'd even say they're better than Monet!"

Jack just chuckled, looking embarassed. "I would never, ever claim to be better than Monet, but thank you, Rose."

She handed him the portfolio hurriedly, and stood up. "Sorry again, I don't know why I did that."

Jack just looked up at her, holding the the art still. "Did you look at all the drawings?"

"What?"

"Did you look at all the drawings?"

"No...just the one of me. It's quite beautiful," Rose replied, but her face turned red, realizing what she just said. "The drawing, I mean, not me."

Jack laughed. "I only draw what I see, Rose."

Rose looked at him, heart fluttering. Was she calling her beautiful?

"You wanna see the rest of the drawings?" Jack asked her. She nodded, and sat down next to him on the couch. He flipped open to the first page, Rose, then to the next. Rose recognized this one. It felt so weird to be sitting next to a warm, breathing Jack, looking at his art all over again.

The drawing was of a little child with a mother's hands. Rose felt a familiar pang of sadness that she didn't get this as a child. She was raised mostly by a nursing maid. Jack flipped the page, and they had reached the nudes.

Rose smirked at him, trying not to feel jealousy. It was impossible not to. "These are drawn from life?"

Jack smiled sheepishly back. "Yeah...that's the good thing about Paris. Lots of girls want you to take their clothes off."

"Paris!" Rose exclaimed, not wanting to talk about naked women with Jack quite yet. Jack smiled wistfully.

"Yep, I lived there for about a year before I came here."

"What was it like?" Rose asked, intrigued. He had never really delved into the topic of Paris before. "What was the food like? Mother would never let me anywhere near France."

"Paris was good...the food was too," Jack grinned. "It was a lot of crepes, a lot of cheese...but, to be honest, Italian food is better."

"You think so?" Rose pondered it. She had never really tried either, but she would take his word for it.

"And there were these little bird things that could catch wind and fly on there own," Jack told her, and she loved the way his eyes lit up when he was excited. She could tell he really enjoyed his time in Paris.

"...of course, me and Fabri couldn't speak French, so we were walking around getting strange looks, because I kept saying, 'Can we get some birds? What's up with the birds?' Eventually, a man figured out what we wanted, and gave us two. Fabrizio went first and his flew so far and so high! I was so amazed. Then I tried mine...and it flew about a meter then just fell to the ground."

Rose burst into laughter.

"It's not funny!" Jack said indignantly, but was smiling.

"Paris sounds so great. I wish I could go sometime," Rose sighed.

"Let's do it."

"What?"

"Let's go to Paris. Right now."

"Jack...what? That's crazy!"

"That's why I trust it. If you trust me...?" Jack looked at her questioningly.

The answer was, of course, yes, she trusted him. She trusted him more than he could ever know. But did she want to go to Paris? Yes. Did she want to go with Jack? Yes. So what was holding her back?

"Only...only if you want to," Rose told him. He grinned, his smile lighting up the room.

"Of course! I can't wait to show you around!" He hugged her quickly, catching Rose off guard. She gasped. He quickly set her dawn and backed up.

"Sorry," he said, shoving his hands in his pockets. She just gave him a small smile.

"I understand," Rose said. "You're excited. I am too."

He smiled.

"But that was no reason...I barely know you..."

"I'm saying it's fine, Jack." Rose grinned as he breathed a small,sigh of relief that she wasn't mad at him.

"Alright, Mr. Dawson. We're off to Paris!"

 **A/N: Sorry that was so spontaneous. Came to me just then, and I went with it...so sorry if it's unrealistic. Thank you for all the favs and follows I've been getting, and every comment makes my day! (Also, did anyone get the Leo video reference I put in there? Please comment if you did!!! :P) OH AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN LIKE FOREVER! And this is short...man I suck.**


	10. 10 You Jump, I Jump

Jack hurriedly led Rose through the streets of Southampton. He turned to check how she was keeping up, she was flushed but her face was bright with excitement. Jack smiled. That look was extremely contagious. She suddenly stopped, spotting something.

"Wait, Jack!"

"What?"

"Do we have time? I was hoping to buy some dresses today at the market." She pointed to the bustling street beside them.

Jack hesitated. They had all day, but he had a plan that had to be timed very specifically.

"Ah, sure, why not?" He allowed himself to be led over to different shops and booths. Who was he to refuse to this wonderful woman? She agreed with him immediatly without complaint no matter what he asked her, and she was still running around in a damp dress. They had packed up in a hurry, Jack had thrown his stuff back in his pack, Rose allowed him to put her purse in there too, and they had left the motel.

Rose quickly spotted a dress vendor and went over to it, Jack on her heels. The man at the booth quickly pegged her as a woman who had buckets of money and tried to sell her the most expensive ones. Jack grit his teeth together but stayed silent as Rose looked at the dresses.

After a few minutes, she had narrowed it down to a yellow dress with lace and a thin lavender dress with a pink ribbon. She held them both up to her body, oblivious to Jack watching her closely. She had a crease on her forehead, trying to decide, and she was biting her lip. As Jack watched this, he felt a peculiar feeling inside him. He had no idea what it was, but it was kind of pleasant, and he only felt it when looking at Rose.

She was breathtaking, Jack decided. That was the word. There was no other word that could possibly describe her. He had known her for less than a day, and he knew he admired her more than any woman he had ever known. He had no idea where this strong attraction came from, but he would do anything for Rose. Anything.

Suddenly, she turned to him, helpless. She held them up to Jack, startling him.

"Which one?" she asked, obviously having a hard time choosing. Jack pondered the question, looking at each dress and imagining her in them. He pointed to the light lavender one.

"That one," he said. "It'll complement your figure."

She gave him a surprised smile. "Said like a true artist, Jack."

Rose decided to go with his judgment, he noticed, and she put the yellow one back and bought the lavender dress. Then they headed deeper into the market. Rose suddenly started to walk faster, making it hard for Jack to keep up with her. When she stopped, he noticed they were at a men's clothing vendor, with shirts and vests. He noticed Rose eyeing some of them and immediatly put a hand on her arm.

"Woah, woah, woah," he said. "What do you think you're doing?"

She turned to look at him with wide eyes. "Getting you something new, too. You deserve it!"

Jack shook his head. "No, no, I couldn't. It's fine."

"Jack! You must want something! How long have you been wearing the outfit you're in?"

Jack looked down at his clothes. They were rumpled, dirty, and all he had. But he couldn't bring it in himself to use Rose's money.

"Wanting and needing are different things, Rose. I'm good."

Rose looked back at the clothing longingly, but slowly nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "I just feel so bad that you're so...well, poor, and here I am with more money than you, gloating over you..."

"Rose, it's fine, I don't think about it that way," Jack assured her. "I just think of us as good friends, on an adventure together, as equals. Let's forget about the class. It traps you. I can tell."

"Can we do that, Jack? Just forget it? As simple as that?" Rose asked, her eyes a little bleary.

"Of course, Rose. You're strong. It's one one the first things I noticed about you," Jack told her, heart racing. "And I'll be here to help you."

"I...was lower class once, Jack. For a year," she began. Jack looked at her, interested. "But even then...the weight of my class and the difference between me and other higher up people...it weighed me down. Not one higher class person respected me like I was worth their time...but now as soon as I have money again, the world revolves around me. It's not fair!"

Jack could tell she was upset, so he went up and gathered her in his arms and hugged her. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a crowded market. He didn't care that he was poor and she was rich. He honestly didn't really care about anything right now except Rose.

He could feel her tense the instant he locked his arms around her, but she didn't protest. She eventually sank into his arms, and he couldn't help but lean down and breathe in her scent. She smelled of fresh berries and perfume. It smelled completely natural and like Rose. They stood that way for quite some time, Jack supporting both of their weights, but they were relaxed.

Eventually, though, Jack figured it was time to let go. He stood back, and gave Rose some room, looking at her concerned. She took a few deep breaths and looked up at him, giving him a weak smile.

"You'll break free, Rose. I know you can," Jack said, trying to reasure her. She looked down.

"It's only because you're here," she confessed. "I don't think I can do it without you."

"Of course you can!" Jack told her indignantly. He gently reached out his hand and cupped her face. He wondered if he was being too forward, but she leaned into his hand, looking relieved. He softly stroked the smooth skin of her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Rose, I know you're strong. You're stronger than any other woman I've known. You've got a fire to you."

Rose looked up suddenly at these words, and a tear spilled out of one eye. Jack carefully brushed it aside and continued.

"That fire...that's...it's why I like you so much. You're not afraid to do what feels right. And if you can't do it without me? I'll be right here for you, Rose. I'll help you."

"Why?"

Jack faltered at the simple question. Here he was spilling his heart out to a woman he'd known for twenty-four hours, and that one word stopped him.

"Because...if you jump...I jump," Jack said. "Mentally speaking, that is."

But Rose had apparently stopped listening after he said jump. Her eyes were wide and she froze abruptly.

"Right?" Jack asked, hoping he didn't sound like an idiot. He didn't remove his hand from her face.

"Right..." Rose said slowly. She straightened. "Well...we should probably go, Jack. Paris won't come to us!"

As she started to walk, Jack paused, looking after her in amazement. She had just been so distraught and she was able to brush it off for Jack's sake. He hoped she would be okay.

He hurried to catch up with her.

"So what's the plan to get to Paris?" Rose asked without turning to look at him. It was apparent she was trying to hide her emotions.

"Train," Jack responded easily. He hoped she would approve of his idea, it wasn't exactly ideal, but it was how Fabri and he got around.

"Oh! Aren't those kind of expensive?" Rose asked. Jack shook his head, grinning. _Ameteur._

"Nah, not the way we're going."

"Huh?"

"Just wait til we get there," Jack told her, still smiling. They got to the train station in about ten minutes, and Jack hurried over to the board that said when the trains were coming and going. Rose came and stood behins him.

"Check for any going to Paris," he told her. She nodded and began scanning the board with him.

"Here," she said after a minute, pointing. "There's one leaving in five minutes."

"Perfect," Jack replied, and after seeing how to get there, began jogging.

"Jack! What are you doing?" Rose asked behind him. "There's no way we'll make it in time!"

"Not the normal way, no," Jack called over his shoulder. "C'mon!"

They reached the train as it blew its whistle, and Jack, avoiding security guards, started running right to it.

"Jack...!" Rose called, and he could tell she knew what he was planning.

"Hurry!" He called back. The train began to move, and Jack ran and jumped on the caboose. He quickly turned. Rose was almost there.

"Hey!" A man yelled. "You can't do that!"

But Rose jumped up and grabbed Jack's hand. It was too late to turn back, and Jack and Rose were off to France.

 **A/N Hellooo! Trying to update a little more often now! I watched Titanic yesterday with my friend and my live for Leonardo has been rekindled! Watch out, world!**


	11. 11 Jump or Not

Rose was gasping, trying to catch her breath. She had never hopped a train before, and couldn't quite grasp the concept that she and Jack had just done that. She clung to the rail, staring at the tracks that were quickly speeding by.

"You okay?" Jack asked her, concern seeping through his question. She turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just...never done that before."

"I would hope not," Jack laughed. "You only do that if you're homeless or dirt poor. Or both, like me."

"Why'd we do it, then?"

"Hmm?"

"Why'd we jump on? Why didn't we use my money? Board like normal?" Rose asked, a little angry.

"Well, I figured you'd want to save that for something else. I mean, we'll need somewhere to stay in Paris, and we don't know how hard it's gonna be to find a job..."

"I have plenty to go around," Rose said, glaring at him.

"I know, but it's yours, and this way was easier."

"Easier? We're being illegal!"

"Half the stuff I do is illegal, Rose. It's how I live! It's called survival! Most of my money comes from playing poker! I don't have much respect, so I figured, if they're gonna treat me like crap, why not just be crap," Jack huffed, breathing short like Rose now. She knew he had a point, but the stress of the last few days were hitting her hard and the only person she could take it out on was the one who was standing on the back of a train with her.

"And that's supposed to be comforting?" Rose retorted.

"Apparently not," Jack said, clasping the rail. "All right, let's calm down, no harm done, right?"

"We jumped a train! If we're caught–"

"We won't be caught...I've done this plenty of times..." Jack sounded a little unsure, though. For some reason, this made Rose angrier.

"Listen to yourself, you aren't even sure of yourself!"

"Maybe you're making me second guess this! I mean...I've never done this with a person who wasn't Fabri..."

"Well, I'm not going to ever be Fabrizio. I'm not just going to be his replacement!"

Rose didn't realize until she said this how much she feared that's what their relationship would be: Jack relying on her as a best friend and nothing more. Jack gaped at her.

"That's what you think this is about?"

"You sure act like it!"

"When?" Jack looked genuinely at a loss, not knowing if what Rose was telling him was true.

"Jack Dawson, why do you have to be like this?" Rose burst out, finding he really had never acted like that. What was she doing?

"Like _what_? I did nothing wrong!"

" _Exactly_! You're so perfect and nice, and even when you're mad you just...ugh! It's so _annoying_! No one should be this selfless!"

" _That's_ why you're mad?" Jack looked at her with a look of amazement. "Because you think I'm 'perfect' and 'selfless'?"

"You _are_! Everything you do! When you accidentally run into a woman who was supposed to board the Titanic? You take her in with you. When she faints and makes a fool of herself? You lay her on the bed. When she stupidly falls into the water and nearly drowns? You risk your life and save her. I did none of that for you when–" Rose broke off, looking up suddenly, feeling her eyes widen. She had said too much.

Jack frowned. "When...what?"

Rose avoided looking at him. Her previous anger gone, she didn't know what to say. She didn't want to hide things from him, but how on earth would she explain this messed up stuff to him?

"Nothing," she said shakily. She looked back at Jack and could tell he didn't believe her. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Are you sure? You were going to say something about how you did none of that for me when...when what? We've known each other for a day."

"It was nothing, forget it," Rose said quietly.

"I have a hard time believing that, given your mood change," Jack pressed on.

"Jack...I can't explain it now, okay? Do you trust me?"

Jack hesitated, and Rose felt her heart fall. That little hesitation hurt her more than anything right now.

"I trust you, Rose. But–"

"But nothing. If you trust me, just let me deal with this right now," Rose said with a tone that indicated she didn't want to talk anymore.

"Rose."

"Jack, forget it, I said!" She turned and pried open the door of the caboose they were on and went in. It was dirty on the inside, and obviously nobody went in there. There were dusty crates strewn all over, with hay and wheat on the floor. Rose could feel the rumbling of the train on the tracks beneath the wooden floor.

She settled herself next to some crates and put her head in her arms. Rose had no idea how to live like this. She didn't want Jack to barely know her. She wanted him to know all the experiences they had been through together. She wanted him to tell her he loved her.

Rose sighed. This was a more difficult situation then what she had originally thought. Suddenly, she tensed when she heard footsteps next to her. Without looking up, she knew it was Jack, and she felt him sit next to her. They sat in silence for a few moments, Rose still not looking up. Then she heard Jack take a deep breath.

"Rose..." he began. Rose kept her head down. "Look. I'm sorry about all of this, okay? I'm just...I'm so used to living on my own, or with another guy who has low standards...and this kind of thing doesn't exactly happen to me all the time. I'm trying, Rose, I really am, but I don't...this is kind of stressful, and I feel like I'm messing up everything..."

He suddenly grabbed her hand and she turned to look at him, surprised. His blue eyes were locked on hers, wide and serious. She stifled a gasp at his intense expression.

"But...the thing is...I enjoy your company, Rose. I don't want you to be mad at me. I...I'm not an idiot...I know how you're higher class and I'm...I'm just me...but I want to protect you. I want to be here for you Rose. I...I don't want anyone to hurt you...and I'm sorry that I upset you, but...I just want you to be happy. This was the easiest way..."

Rose felt her heart speed up as Jack continued pouring himself out. This seemed an awful like the conversation he had with her in the gym, and she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander to that time. She had walked away to leave him hurting. She came back later...but still, she hurt him. She didn't want to hurt him. He'd been through enough.

"And...I'm too invloved with you now. I jump if you jump, I...I go where you go...I can't seem to get it in my head otherwise. Rose...you're the most astounding girl...woman I've ever met. Beautiful too...and if you just want nothing to do with me now...that's...I can accept that. But I just need to know you'll be okay."

Rose blinked. He was being typical Jack Dawson. So worried about other people, so caring, even though she had just yelled at him for no reason. His eyes were filled with concern, and...fear. She clasped his had back.

"Jack...I'm sorry I got so mad...it's not you...it's entirely me...that was just unreasonable anger that I spewed at you."

"I get it. You're stressed. I was too when I first–"

"Don't do that," Rose interrupted. Jack stopped, confused.

"What?"

"Don't try to make nice excuses for me, Jack. I know I was a jerk to you, and no amount of stress is going to lessen that fact. I'm just sorry, okay? Can you forgive me?"

"Of course, Rose," Jack said, holding her hands up to his chest. "But I still need to know you'll be okay. You jump. I jump. I'm sticking with that."

Rose felt her eyes widen at that firm proclamation. She glanced at theor intertwined fingers, still splayed together against Jack's chest. She could feel the steady rise and fall of his breathing beneath the taught fabric of his shirt. Her breath hitched.

"I'll be okay...if you're here," she said quietly, staring him straight in the eye. He stared right back.

"Then I'll be here," he whispered at her. Rose felt her heartbeat quicken. She felt a determination in her. Slowly, slowly, she leaned forward. She heard Jack began to breath harder, and his heart beat faster. Her head stopped right against his, a breath away. His mouth was so close...so close, all she had to do was lean forward. But it was up to Jack.

"Rose..." he whispered. She didn't move, and their hands were still gripped tightly against his chest. She was about to move back when Jack suddenly leaned forward and his lips were on her, the faintest touch of warmth against her mouth. Ever so slowly, he leaned forward more and they pressed closer. Every single one of Rose's senses were on fire. The warmth, the taste of Jack that she had been deprived of for so long was right here...she was finally back where she belonged.

They both slowly pulled back, Jack a little more out of breath. He stared at her eyes wide. She slowly leaned back and unclasped their hands. Before standing up and walking away, she leaned down to his ear, and he shivered.

"I had to do that at least once."


	12. 12 I don't know

_"Jack I want you to draw me like one of your French girls," Rose told him. He nodded. He would do anything for her. The feeling of the hard diamond in his hand was astounding. Rose gestured to it._

 _"Wearing this," she said. Jack nodded again. Of course, his art skills would never do her beauty justice, but he would try. She had asked, so he would deliver._

 _"Wearing only this."_

 _Jack heard a crack in his neck as his head shot up to look at Rose. She looked a little nervous, but Jack knew a look of determination when he saw one. His mind screamed._ You won't be able to do this, _his brain told him. Jack told his brain to stop it._

 _"Alright," he said quietly, barely a whisper. She smiled at him._

 _"I'm going to go get ready. You can rearrange the room any way you need to," she told him. He pulled her to him and gave her a quick kiss, still reveling in the new softness that was Rose. She smiled again and left the room._

 _Jack glanced around the room, shaking his arms a little, trying to get the nerves out of himself._ You CAN do this, _he told himself._ It's just another girl. You've drawn them before. You can draw them now. _But it was different. No girl before had cause Jack to feel what he felt now with Rose._ _He shook his head, smiling. She was free now. She had chosen him over her fiancé. She loved him._

 _He grabbed the sofa and pulled it to the center of the room. He rearranged the pillows, trying to make it aesthetically pleasing, but still comfortable in every way possible for Rose._

 _After considering, he also pulled his suspenders off, wanting to be comfortable himself. He had no idea how long this drawing would take._ _He took out his charcoal and began sharpening the tip of one, reveling in the familiarity and comfort it brought him. Jack heard the door creak and looked up. His breath was taken away immediatly._

 _Rose was wearing only an expensive silk kimono. She twirled the end of it in a way that might seem suggestive to others, but Jack knew she was nervous. He smiled at her, wanting to show her she could trust him. There was no need to fear him. They gazed at each other for a tiny bit. Finally, Rose spoke._

 _"The last thing I need is another drawing of me looking like a porcelain doll," she began. Jack took this to heart. She wanted it as realistic as possible. "As a paying customer," she tossed a dime into his lap, "I expect to get what I want."_

 _Jack grinned at her, relaxed, and then, slowly, hesitantly, Rose lifted her hands to her shoulders and slowly removed her robe..._

xXxXx

 **April 14, 1912**

Jack woke up with a start. That dream left him gasping. It had felt so real! It started out in a rich room with the two of them examining the diamond, then took a more...interesting turn. Jack had ended up drawing Rose, wearing little more than a two inch diamond.

Jack felt the heat flare into his cheeks. It wasn't right to be dreaming about Rose like that. After last night, though, he wasn't sure about anything. She had been so distressed, and then suddenly, her lips were on his. He had no idea how it had been for her, but for Jack...it just felt right. Like she belonged with him. Their lips had molded perfectly together and made Jack long for more. He pushed that thought out of his head. What would make Rose want _him,_ the poor wandering artist? What could he offer her?

 _Freedom,_ a voice in the back of his head told him. _You know darn well that she could be free with you, instead of being trapped with a first class brat. You could show her the world._

No, she didn't deserve him. She deserved much better.

 _But does she want better?_ The annoying voice asked. _She seems to have an odd attachment to you._

"I'm sure it's nothing," Jack said aloud.

"Hmm?"

Jack turned to notice a groggy-looking Rose looking confused next to him.

"Oh, just talking to my brain," Jack explained, a little embarassed at being caught fighting his conscience about her. "Did you sleep well?"

"Like a baby," Rose responded, stretching across the bit of straw on the floor. The train seemed to still be going full speed. "You?"

Jack hesitated.

"What?" _Crap._ She noticed.

"Nothing...just had an odd dream," he said. The truth, just not the whole truth.

"About what?" _Dammit!_

Um..." _You. You and me. Me drawing you. You wearing a diamond. You wearing_ only _a diamond._ None of these answers were exactly answers he wanted to share with her.

"About you and me...on a ship," he said, thinking about the first dream he had of them. Rose gazed at him intently.

"And?"

"And what?" Jack didn't like that she was prying so much about this dream.

"What happened?"

"We...were on the deck of the ship. The _Titanic_ , I think. Well, I was on the uh...what do ya call it...poop deck. You were above me on the higher deck."

Rose stared at him. Why was she reacting this way? Was it because he was dreaming about her? Was that innappropriate?

"Sorry," he added, unsure of how to go with this.

"About what?" She looked confused now, but still had a serious look on her face.

"For...dreaming about you? I know I just makes things between us awkward."

Rose barked out a laugh. " _You_ made things awkward?"

"Well...yeah. Dreaming about the girl I barely know? Especially..." He broke off. _Don't tell her, don't tell her. She should not know about what you dreamed last night._

"Especially...?"

 _Don't tell her, don't tell her, don't tell her. Don't lie to her._

"Especially...the rest of the dream," he said. _Now what?_

"What was the rest of the dream?" She looked...scared?

"Um..." Jack honestly didn't know what to tell her. He'd only dreamed about her twice. He'd told her the other dream, and he wasn't going to tell her about last night's, not on his life.

"We...were at the front of the ship all of a sudden..." He began, desperately trying to make something up. He hadn't expected Rose's eyes to widen to the size of saucers.

"We were...at the front of the Titanic?" She whispered. Jack nodded, confused as to why that would affect her so much. She sat back on her heels.

"Do...do you want to hear more?" Jack asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable.

"No...that's fine. I hope you still slept okay," she said, her breathing shaking a little.

"I did," he affirmed. She nodded, and looked up at the ceiling. They sat in silence for a little, thinking about their own things. Finally, Jack couldn't take it any more and spoke.

"So...we'll be arriving in Paris sometime tomorrow, I think," he commented. Rose nodded.

"And once we get there?" She questioned.

"We wander," he said simply.

"Okay," she replied, then sat back in silence once more, the only sound being the rumbling of the train. Jack sighed inwardly. Things were too akward between the two of them now. It was all becuase of that damn kiss.

What had she been thinking? What would cause her to want to kiss him like that? He wasn't complaining of course, but it dug deep into him. Rose hadn't said anything about it since then, leading Jack to believe it was just a kiss for comfort, a kiss she didn't actually want, just a kiss she needed.

Of course, it wasn't Jack's right to have her maybe like him back, even a little. He just sometimes wished the world were more fair. He wished he could be a first class man to be able to love someone like Rose.

Wait. _Love_? Is that what he was beginning to feel, deep inside his bones? _Oh, no_ , thought Jack. _Not good._ There was no way...Rose had just been stranded with a stranger and he was falling for her? What was the matter with him? What was he to do now?

 _Tell her how you feel_ , thought the little voice in the back of his head. A larger one tried to drown that thought out.

 _No way,_ it argued. _Too slim of a chance that she feels the same way._

 _But she kissed you last night._

 _It wasn't a real kiss. Just a friendly, comforting kiss._

 _But the way it made you feel..._

 _It doesn't matter what I feel, it's about what Rose feels._

 _It could be possible she feels what you do._

 _But if she doesn't? I'm a sick person. Dreaming about kissing her more...dreaming about drawing her...it's not right._

 _It is,_ the voice insisted.

 _No. I need to stop it_ , the stronger voice inside Jack said. He glanced over at Rose. He didn't want to hurt her...but he couldn't hurt her by giving into his own feelings.

"Rose," he began. She looked up.

"When...when we get off this train...I'm going to contact your fiancé."

She stared at him in horror. "No! Why?"

He ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. That tone was already making him second guess his decision.

"You...don't belong here with me. You deserve someone who can take care of you."

"I'm fine," she exclaimed, jumping up to look him in the eye. "I _like_ it here with you."

"But in a few months–"

"I don't care," she interrupted. Why was this woman so determined?

"Rose. The life I lead is not pleasant. I don't want to force you to suffer days without food. I don't want you to go without washing for weeks upon end, to have to scavange for money. I want you to live a happy, rich life. You deserve it."

"Jack...you don't understand," Rose told him pleadingly. "I'm not happy with that life! That's why I'm here with you. _I like being with you._ You are the most...amazing thing that's ever...happened to me."

Jack stopped breathing a little. "You don't mean that."

"I do, Jack. I don't wang my rich life back. My fiancé had me trapped under his thumb. Being free...doing all this," she gestured her arms wide, "this is what I want."

Jack had to hold back tears. _But why?_ What was so great about him? He was nothing to her. He sat down suddenly.

"I...I need to...take a nap," he said, even though he really didn't. He needed to end this conversation. Rose nodded slowly, seeing that he wanted time alone and backed up.

"I'll...just be outside then," she told him. She glanced back hesitantly before leaving, looking like she wanted to tell him something.

Jack put his head between his legs after Rose walked out. Why was he rejecting her? This woman was making him crumble. He used to be so confident...but something about her manner, the way she spoke to him, the way she looked at him...it was...familiar and it scared him.

Jack sat like this for a long while and eventually tired, drifting into a fitfull sleep, with a vision of a tragic morning on the ocean, and diving deep into the frozen sea.


	13. 13 Release

Rose had to fight to control her breathing and keep tears from falling as she stepped out onto the back of the caboose. Why did Jack want to contact Cal? What would cause him to push her away? Rose shook her head and clenched the rail with her fist. She needed to stop thinking about Jack. But how could she? He still affected her the same way he did on the Titanic.

Rose began to worry that Jack was only interested in being friends. She sighed. Why was that something to worry over? If he was alive, that was really all she needed. Just having his presence in the world again was more than enough.

But she couldn't deny the missing piece inside her that was growing more and more noticeable each day she spent with Jack, unable to tak him in her arms and hold him, unable to kiss him, unable to love him and have a future together.

She was dimly aware of the trees surrounding her and the tracks beneath her as she let some tears be released, gone into the breeze. Then she stopped, took a deep breath, and went back inside.

Jack was laying back on the pile of hay, already having fallen asleep. He had a slight smile on his face that put a smile on Rose as well. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

But what about his earlier dream? He had said they were at the front of a ship. Did...did he dream about their first kiss? Was he getting...memories of a past life? Jack had also dreamed about seeing her for the first time, on the poop deck. What did this mean?

Jack rolled over in his sleep suddenly, mumbling about something unintelligable. Rose gazed at him for a few moments and then sat down beside him. Watching Jack sleep was one of the most refreshing things she had done in a while. He was so perfect when he slept...and she could almost imagine that it was after a long night together and he was about to wake up with a smile on his face after seeing her. She sighed again, and shook that thought out of her head. She had no idea what Jack felt now.

Jack began to move around more, his mumblings getting louder. He reached out, seeming to be trying to find Rose. Suddenly, he found her wrist and pulled her to him. Rose let out a quick breath of air but didn't try to escape. His head lolled around, and he mumbled more.

After this, he didn't move as much, only just on occassion, but Rose didn't dare move. She would lay like this for hours if she had to, she didn't want to wake Jack up. After Jack had laid in a quiet sleep for a while, he clasped Rose's hands tighter and began to shiver. He began to thrash around and Rose began to get nervous. Whatever he was experiencing in this dream was bad.

She gently nudged him, trying to break away from him to see if he would wake up. He groaned and pulled her closer.

"Jack," she whispered, pulling harder. He just hugged her tighter. Rose was amazed at how strong he was.

"Jack!" She said louder, not wanting him to wake up to find them in this position, but needing to wake him up. After she had no response, she shoved him lightly so she could end his apparent misery.

His eyes opened and he gasped. "Don't let go of that promise, Rose. Never let go."

Rose began to breathe quicker. What...did he just dream about that caused him to say that? She pulled away from him suddenly, as if she had been burnt. Jack just stared after her.

"You know," he accused. She glanced at him, confused.

"Know...what?"

"You know about these dreams I'm having," he told her, sitting up. He didn't even look groggy. "It's something about us being on the Titanic together and avoiding your fiancé and the ship sinking...but you know!"

"Jack..."

"You seemed like you knew me when you first met me...you have been acting weird every time I tell you something about the ship, and...even your last name...Dawson. It all fits together doesn't it?"

Rose felt her eyes widen. He knew. She had been using him and he knew. What does she say?

"Jack," she started, but he interrupted.

"And don't say it's too difficult to explain. Don't lie to me, Rose."

She took a deep breath, gazing at his blue eyes. She couldn't lie to him, even if she wanted to.

"It started the day the Titanic departed from Southampton. I boarded with my mother and my fiancé, Cal. Don't ask me how I boarded if I'm here now with you, I'll get there," she told him, then looked up at him, gauging his reaction. His eyes had widened a little, but he nodded.

"Okay...then what?"

"We didn't know each other...and my world was collapsing all around me. I didn't like the life I was trapped in, the world of prestige and riches. I didn't like being the perfect daughter, the perfect fiancée to a man I didn't particularly love. The engagement was a convenient way out of debt. That first night after the Titanic left...I tried to throw myself off the ship."

Jack twitched a little. "You...wanted to kill yourself? It was that bad?"

Rose nodded sadly.

"Oh, Rose..."

"It's fine, that period in my life is over now."

"Well...then what happened?"

"You," she told him. He looked at her, confused.

"Me?"

"You. You saw me run past and came over and introduced yourself and somehow convinced me to climb back over that rail, I'm not even sure now...that night was very blurry," Rose admitted, laughing without humor.

"Then my fiancé invited you to dinner for helping me. Then we talked the next day and became better acquainted, after I called you rude and uncouth and presumptuous, of course. Then you invited me to a "real party" and we had the time of our life dancing to fast Irish jigs..."

"But...I was there. How?" Jack stopped her, leaning over.

"This was a year ago," Rose said, then took a deep breath. "I've traveled back in time."

Jack visibly shrunk back. "What?"

"I've been to 1913. I lived a year after the Titanic sank."

" _Sank?_ "

Rose nodded mournfully. "Horrible, horrible night. And now...I have to witness it all over again."

"But I was on the ship too? Why did I not travel back as well?" Jack asked, oblivious to Rose's inner turmoil.

"You...you died," Rose said, voice cracking.

Jack froze. "I...died."

"Yes."

"When the Titanic sank?"

"Yes. That...that's why I came back. To save one of the 1500 dead souls that perished that night. Yours did not deserve to be a part of that count."

"You came back..." Jack muttered, running his fingers through his hair. "You came back...to stop me from getting on the ship. To save my life."

"Yes," Rose whispered. She didn't want him to find out, not this way. He gazed at her, and she was surprised to see tears in the corners of his eyes.

"You saved...my life because you didn't want me on that ship. Why? Why did you do it Rose?"

"Why did I do it? I have no idea how I came back in time, but the instant I realized I was back in 1912 I knew I had to stop you, it was very simple," Rose explained. "There really was no other choice."

"Why not? Why didn't you save any other passenger? Just because I helped you and went to dinner with you and danced with you doesn't make it–"

"I did it because I love you, Jack. And I couldn't live without you." There. She said it.

Jack's breathing stopped altogether. "You...you love me."

"Yes."

"How...?"

So Rose told him. She told him all the ways he tried to save her. She told him how he did manage to break her free of the chains of her rich world, how he had kissed her and made her the happiest woman in the world.

She told him how she wanted to get off the ship with him, how they hit an iceberg, how Cal had trapped him belowdecks, how she had cut him free, how they had gone down with the ship, how he had sacrificed his life to not risk Rose falling off the floating door, how he told her to never let go of her promise...

"Rose..." Jack had taken her face between his hands, wiping away the tears flowing from her eyes. "That's what I dreamed about...I had no idea. Why did you keep this to yourself? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want it to seem like you were forced to love me because of this tragic story," Rose sighed shakily. "I wanted our love to be natural...if it was ever what it used to be. I see I've ruined that now."

Jack sat up taller suddenly, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "What makes you say that?"

"I didn't want to guilt you into it, Jack," Rose told him, not seeing how he wasn't comprehending this. "I wanted you to decide your feelings for yourself."

"As I did," Jack said softly, and with that, he leaned closer to Rose, hesitating, giving her the option to pull away. She slower met his lips and they joined in a feathery light, chaste kiss. Rose melted into the familiarity of Jack's touch, the way he tasted was like finally being relieved of something after a very long time.

He pulled back and smiled at her. "That was very much my decision."

"But..."

"No buts," Jack said, placing his finger over her lips. "I've had this feeling inside me for days, arguing with myself over what was right and what was wrong, and I see I've been so stupid to wait so long while you were in pain..."

"Jack, what are you saying?"

He smiled wider. "I love you too, Rose."

She cried out suddenly and fell onto him, weeping tears of joy. He laughed and held her with his strong arms, the two finally back together and peaceful...for the moment.


	14. 14 A Restless Night

**April 15, 1912**

 **2:39 am**

Jack woke up to the sound of Rose whimpering in his arms. He immediately leaned over and shook her awake.

"What's wrong, Rose?" He asked her, concerned. She had silent tears falling from her cheeks. He slowly brushed them away.

"The Titanic...just sank," she whispered.

"Oh, Rose," Jack sighed and pulled her to him. He knew this entire experience must have been so horrible for Rose. He wanted to be here for her now, even if he didn't remember being with her then.

"It was so bad, Jack," she murmered into his shoulder. "The water was so cold and so many people...so many people are out there right now dying and–"

She hiccupped and more tears fell. Jack shushed her and pulled her closer. Her head fell into the crook of his neck and she shook there in his arms.

"It's okay, Rose, you're here now, I'm here, I got you. I won't let go," Jack said softly into her ear. She nodded slightly, still shivering.

He kissed the top of her hair and slowly eased her back down into a laying position next to himself.

"Let's try and get some sleep, huh?"

"All those people...Tommy...Fabrizio..."

Jack froze. That's right! Fabrizio was on the ship...who was Tommy?

"Did Fabrizio survive the last time?" Jack asked urgently. He was a horrible friend! He had forgotten all about Fabri with all that had been going on.

"I don't think so," Rose whispered sadly. I know Tommy didn't. I heard...he was...shot."

"Shot? Who's Tommy?"

"He w-was a friend of yours, the last time, I think h-he was Irish?"

Jack thought back to the dream he had the first day he met Rose. "That makes sense," he nodded. "But will Fabri be okay? This is all my fault."

"No, Jack no, there's n-nothing either of us could've done to prevent this tragedy. From what I read in the papers, it was because of a bunch of different people and a bunch of little unfortunate mishaps."

Jack sighed. "I just want...want Fabri to be okay. I mean, I'm here safe with you, but he's out there, right now, fighting for his life, maybe."

"We can't do anything about it–"

"I know, and it's killing me!"

Rose leaned into him. "I know, Jack. I know. It's an even worse feeling when you're out there, waiting for the lifeboats, not knowing if you're gonna die or live, or who's going to save you or if you can save anyone. It's a helpless feeling. And I'm sorry."

Jack scratched his neck. "Did...did I ever tell you how I met Fabrizio?" And he honestly didn't know the answer.

"No," Rose said quietly.

"Well, I went to Italy for a year. The first year I was homeless, right after my folks died. So I was 15 going on 16. Anyway, I, uh, one day I was scrounging around for food, still unexperienced in the world of living on my own."

Rose nodded and Jack took a breath.

"So, this guy comes up to me, right? And he's big and has a mustache. A curly one, almost like ringlets on a man's face. He starts to threaten me for no reason and I get scared, I'm only a boy. I have no way to protect myself. The man started to beat me."

Rose gasped and Jack gently reached over to her face. "It's alright, Rose. Anyway, suddenly this Italian boy who looked about my age came behind the man and whacked him over the head with a rolling pin! This big man with the mustache fell right over to the side! It was one of the best moments of my life."

Rose let out a small life and Jack grinned at her.

"Then you and Fabri were friends for life?"

"Pretty much," Jack shrugged. "He saved me, and homeless lads tend to stick together."

"I'm so sorry," Rose whispered. "I should've thought about all those other people too. I came back to save you but still couldn't save everyoje else."

"No, Rose," Jack said firmly. "There's no way you could have stopped the entire ship from sinking. You saved my life, and that's what counts right now. Just focus on moving forward."

Rose hugged her arms and Jack reached over and pulled her to him. She was shaking slightly, he noticed. He rubbed her arms gently and she calmed down quickly. She sighed.

"I know all those people just died...and it's so horrible to think about..." She began. Jack tried to ignore the stab of pain in his heart. That could have been him. It might be Fabrizio.

"But...?"

"But...this is nice. To be in your arms again, having you to comfort me."

Jack smiled. This beautiful woman had chosen him not once, but twice. She was so above his level and yet she had given up everything she knew for him. He didn't know how, but he loved her. And despite the tragedy of the Titanic, he knew Rose and he could push through it.

"It is nice," he agreed. "Best feeling I've ever felt."

"I do hope...Fabrizio is okay. And Tommy. And Helga. And...I know Mr. Andrews won't make it...but I do wish he would try this time..."

Jack wiped the tears forming in the corners of Rose's eyes. "Shh, it's okay. Why...why don't we pray for...for all the people going through that tonight?"

Rose looked up at him. "Can we?"

"It's the most we can do right now," Jack replied, shrugging. He wasn't a religious man by any means. You lose track of which day is Sunday when you're on your own. He hadn't been to church since his folks died. But he believed in God and knew that praying would be the best option.

Jack and Rose sat there for a few moments, silently praying for all the souls that would be lost, all who would survive with those painful memories, and all their families.

Rose sat back first, and Jack slowly followed her, so soon they were laying back on the ground. Jack entwined his fingers through hers, and she smiled softly.

"I feel so much better with you here," she said softly. "Before...when I had to live a year on my own...I felt free, but I was missing something."

She placed her other hand on Jack's steadily beating heart. "I was missing you."

"Obviously," Jack said obnoxiously, grinning. Rose giggled.

"Alright. Let's try and get some sleep, now, eh? I think we hop off in the morning."

Rose was the first to fall asleep, and Jack lay there next to her, watching her. She seemed so small, so delicate, when in reality, she was the strongest woman he had ever met. He smiled peacefully and moved a little closer to her, wrapping his arms around her, eventually falling asleep.

xXxXx

Jack woke up the next time to the jolt of the train. He knew this feeling well. He quickly turned and shook Rose.

"Rose," he whispered. "We need to get off."

She groaned and rolled over. Jack smiled, standing up.

"Five more minutes," she muttered.

"Rose, we need to jump off this train before anyone notices we're on it," Jack patiently explained.

"We're here?" Rose sat up curiously, her hair covering her eyes and being very disheveled.

"The train just started to stop, we need to move," Jack replied, smiling and pushing her stray hair out of her face, causing her to flinch a little. Jack guessed she wasn't used to physical touch...or _his_ physical touch. "You didn't expect us to stay on the train forever, did you?"

Jack heard Rose mutter something like, "It sure felt like it..."

"What was that, Rose?" Jack asked innocently.

"Nothing," Rose said quickly and stood up. She stumbled a little, and Jack caught her.

"Sorry," Rose said quickly and pulled away. "Not awake all the way yet."

Jack laughed and shook his head. "How much more sleep do you need, woman? It's probably already nine thirty!"

"You'd be surprised at how long I can sleep," Rose said, sounding proud. Jack just smiled.

"Alright, come on."

They headed to the back of the train with their bags and looked around. Rose gasped and Jack smiled at her pleasure. They had indeed arrived in Paris.

 **Short chapter on both of my stories, sorry. But next chapter will be totally worth the wait, I swear. ;)**


	15. 15 Surprises

Rose stared at the beautiful cityscape before her. It was lush and busy and sparkling and looked like it was straight out of a storybook. The sun shone down on the city of Paris and caused the entire city to seem to shimmer. Everything seemed so elegant and modern.

She turned to Jack with wide eyes.

"Welcome to Paris," he said, eyes twinkling. She couldn't find any words to say, so she just grabbed hold of him and hugged him tightly. He gripped her back securely, his cheek resting on hers. When Rose pulled back, she knew her eyes were glistening but she didn't care.

"It's beautiful," she whispered. Jack nodded, still grinning from ear to ear.

"It's not home by any means, but Paris sure knows how to get ya." Rose laughed at his sentiment. He smiled warmly and pulled her back into his embrace.

Rose decided she never wanted to leave his arms again. His strong, firm hands gripping onto her back, his slow breathing joining together with hers, it was all she needed. But all to soon, he pulled away and pointed out something in the distance. The station.

"Here's our stop," he told her and she nodded. They quickly went in to check and make sure they didn't leave anything behind, having grabbed the sack on the way out but wanting to double check. "Make sure to brace yourself for the impact. It shouldn't be too much of a bump, the train's going pretty slow."

Rose felt her breathing get faster, even as she nodded. _It's fine, you can do this. You survived the Titanic, you can jump off a train._

"Rose."

She looked at him, and he grasped her hand.

"We'll jump together." She nodded again, the three simple words hitting her deep and causing her to steady.

"Together."

"Alright," Jack paused, making sure she was ready. "Three..."

 _You survived the Titanic sinking._

Two..."

 _You're holding on to Jack, he won't let anything happen to you._

One..."

 _Jump!_

Jump!"

Together, Jack and Rose jumped and stumbled into the city streets of Paris. Nobody really seemed to pay attention to the two as they stood up shakily, and Rose was relieved.

"You alright?" Jack asked, holding a hand out to her, helping her up. She glanced around at the oblivious people. The street was quite busy at this time of day, people running errands all over the place. She saw mothers with children, rich and poor people alike, she saw people walking an assortment of dogs. She also spotted an elegant-looking woman yelling at her valet for dropping something and frowned.

"Rose...?" She realized she hadn't answered his question. She turned back to Jack and gave a small smile.

"Yes. That wasn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be," she told him honestly and he grinned at her.

"Let's get moving," he said, starting to pull her with him. They began to walk along the colorfully paved road full of cars and carriages. "I know this place not too far from here were me and Fabri stayed that's super cheap–"

"Fabri and _I,_ you mean?" Rose corrected, giggling.

"Huh?"

"When you're saying your name and someone else's name, you always put your name last. It's a common courtesy, I thought you would know that."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Rose, I don't give a crap about speaking like a middle-aged first-class 'polite' lady."

Rose slapped him playfully. "Excuse _me_ , it's how I was brought up."

"Maybe we should see if we can get you to forget some of that, then," Jack joked. "If you're gonna be living with me, I'm gonna get real annoyed if you keep correcting me like that. I was brought up in Chippewa Falls, Wisconsin and we don't know how to speak back yonder up north."

Rose just laughed. "I'm teasing, I don't really care either."

Jack laughed, the sound bright and welcome in Rose's ears. "Anyway," he continued as if Rose had never interrupted, "I know this place near here that is really cheap, me and Fabrizio could usually afford one night a week, and the owner knows me so we should be able to get a good room."

"Define the word _good,_ " Rose said, remembering their last room. It was pretty decent for being cheap.

Jack's smile faltered a little. "Well, good for a homeless guy, I mean. It's kinda dumpy for your taste...I didn't want to waste your money with a more expensive place, and me and Fabri were frequents at this place, and I thought we should stay in a familiar area–"

Rose couldn't contain her smirk as he rambled on and on, trying to make sure she was satisfied.

"Jack, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Jack stopped mid-sentence. He paused. "Yeah."

Rose giggled and Jack turned pink. "Jack, you don't have to change to try to impress me. I'm already impressed."

Jack smiled gratefully at her and she just shook her head at the way he tried so hard to make sure she would stay with him. Didn't he realize she would follow him anywhere?

They continued on their way, hands clasped together tightly. Rose smiled. She was free. She was with Jack. Finally, she had a second chance with him. She would do everything in her power to make it count. For Jack. He deserved a second chance at happiness. At living until he was old and ready to die.

It was an amazing feeling, walking through Paris without worries, without cares. She was with Jack. She felt safe now. Rose knew she was a strong woman and could fend for herself pretty well. She was capable of doing many things on her own. But distancing herself from everyone around her was unhealthy. The pain of it would have eventually broken her. Having a strong, steady figure in her life like Jack was what she needed. And he was here.

"What?"

Rose snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?" Jack was looking at her with a smirk.

"You were staring at me," he grinned.

Rose turned pink, but shrugged. "Oops."

Jack burst out laughing. "And this is how far we've come. You know, I bet a year ago you would've yelled at me for noticing and then blamed _me_ for staring."

She thought about it. "Yes, that does sound like me."

"I bet I had no idea what I was getting in to when I saw you that first day on the ship," Jack teased her. Rose smiled back, but could see he was doubtful. It made her sad that he still didn't know about their previous time together and probably never would. But that was the past. She had to make the present count. She would make it up to him.

"Oh, there's the building," Jack said suddenly, pointing. Rose followed his line of vision and saw a dark brick bar with a green roof with broken shingles.

" 'Emily's Pub and Bed?' " Rose read. Jack smiled sheepishly. It was appealing at the time."

"Jack..."

"Don't worry, it grows on you," he said and pulled her down the street. When he pushed open the door, the first thing Rose noticed was the smell. There was a faint smell of smoke and whiskey, like you'd find in any bar, but there was the odd smell of...citrus. She looked around to see a decently crowded dining area, with a bar off to the side.

Jack took a deep breath in. "Oh, I missed that smell."

"What's making it?" Rose wondered aloud.

A waitress nearby turned around and smiled at her. She looked to be a few years older than Rose. "That would be the famed citrus beer we have on tap here, hun. It's very popular around this time of day especially, so the scent is stronger now–" she stopped mid-sentence. She was staring at Jack.

"Dawson!" She breathed. "You're back!"

Jack gave her a genuine smile, but Rose could tell he was being cautious. "Emily."

She pushed past Rose and have him a tight hug. Jack gave Rose an apologetic look. She wondered who this woman is...or _was_ to Jack.

"Honey, I didn't expect to see you ever again! I thought you were headed to great and grander things in America!"

Jack gave a small laugh and pushed away from this Emily. "I was, I was. I...was too late to get on the ship."

"That's terrible!" Emily said, twirling her hair around on her finger, looking like she just got free tickets on the Titanic herself. "So, why'd you come back here, to my silly ol' pub?"

"We came to get a room with someone familiar," Jack explained.

"You and Italian boy?" Emily asked, looking around, expecting to see Fabrizio. Jack clenched his jaw.

"No, me and Rose, Jack said, pulling Rose over to stand next to him. Rose gave a tiny wave and a hesitant smile.

Emily looked her over, her smile slipping off her face. Jack pulled Rose even closer to him.

"You've gotten yourself a lady there, Dawson," Emily observed. She leaned in close to Rose with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Don't get your hopes up, hun, he's a lot to deal with. A day into this and you'll see he's not for you."

Rose glared at her. Jack was about to say something but she shushed him.

"Well, _hun,_ " Rose said with an equally fake smile. "I think that after a _year_ I can handle him pretty well."

Emily's jaw dropped.

Jack rubbed his head tiredly. "Can we just get a room, Emily?"

Emily paused. "Of course, Jack," she said sweetly. "Just let me go see what we have available."

Rose turned to Jack the instant she left. "I'm so sorry, I mean, I made her mad, and I know she's your friend–"

Jack gave her a small smile. "Rose it's fine, I would have said the same thing. She...we...she was one of the ones I used to draw..."

Rose tried to not feel any jealousy, but it was almost impossible.

"She tried to...she wanted more than just a drawing. She wanted a...relationship."

Rose frowned.

"When I made it clear I wasn't interested in her, she kept trying to make advances, so eventually I just left."

"So she's...not anything to you?"

Jack gaped at her. "Of course not! Rose..."

Then Emily came back. "I'm back, sweetiepies!"

Jack rolled his eyes. "So do we have a room?"

"Well...there's no single or double rooms available...but a staff member told me one man is willing to share."

Rose glared at her, almost positive that there were plenty of rooms available, but Emily didn't want them alone together for her own selfish reasons.

Jack seemed to be thinking along these same lines. "Are you _sure_ there's no room anywhere else?"

"Of course, honey. Would I ever lie to you?" Emily asked, batting her eyelashes. She was so blatantly flirting with Jack, it made Rose furious.

"Fine, we'll take the room," Jack said, looking like he just wanted to get out of Emily's sight.

"Wonderful!" She exclaimed. "Room 75."

"Alright, come on Rose," Jack said, gesturing for her to follow as he left, and Rose knew he was desperate to get away from Emily.

"Who's this man that we have to share a room with?" Rose asked, annoyed.

Emily sneered at her now that Jack wasn't looking. "I don't know and I don't care, missy, it's not _my_ business." With that, she turned on her heel and left to go take care of the bar. Rose glared at her retreating figure and ran to catch up with Jack.

"I'm so sorry about her," Jack said to Rose the instant she was walking next to him. "I never would have come here if I knew she was gonna be like this..."

"It's fine, Jack," Rose told him as they walked up the stairs, but she had to admit she was a little jealous.

"Rose, you have to believe that she is nothing to me. You know that right? You're the only woman who matters to me."

Rose looked down at her feet, ashamed that she had believed he loved Emily. They paused at room 75 and knocked on the door, and after they heard a muffled voice yell, "In a minute!" Jack continued.

"Never doubt that I will always be here for you, Rose. We stick together. We've been through so much together, we're not gonna let Emily or anything get in our way. You know why?"

"Why?" Rose asked softly, still staring at her feet. Jack placed his thumb under her chin and forced her to look up at him. His blue eyes bore straight into hers.

"Because I love you." And he pulled her to him and she slanted her lips against his and the kiss was beautiful and sweet and a promise of their future together.

Rose heard the door next to them open and she pried her way away from Jack and turned to look at the man that they were to share a room with. He had dark hair, large eyes, and dirty clothes. He was staring with an open mouth at Jack and Rose. They stared back at him.

Rose spoke first. "Fabrizio?"


	16. 16 Old Reunions

Jack stared in wide-eyed shock at his friend. How did he get here? He thought Fabri had gotten on the Titanic! Fabrizio looked over slowly from Rose to look at Jack.

"Jack, is that you?"

Jack nodded, and finally moved forward to give Fabrizio a tight hug. He could feel tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Fabri, buddy, I thought I might never see you again!"

Fabrizio nodded. "Me as well! You pazzo, you say go on ship and I turn around you aren't there!"

"Sorry, I...got held up," Jack said, glancing at Rose. "But I'm confused. I...I thought you were on the Titanic, sailing away to New York. You have some explaining to do."

Fabrizio pulled Jack in to his room, and Rose quickly followed, closing the door behind them. Fabrizio eyed her and looked back at Jack.

"You have explaining to do too, yes? How she know my name?"

Jack rubbed his neck. "That's a longer story...I'll let you go first. How'd you end up here?"

Fabrizio kept looking at Rose skeptically while he talked. "I was going on to ship, yes? I could not find you I thought you were on Titanic too? So I went to give officer man my ticket..."

Jack nodded. "But..."

"He asked if I had been through inspection," Fabrizio continued. "And I not good liar like you, Jack, I did not know what to say and he would not let me on after that. So I came to familiar bar where I could stay until I could find way to contact you."

"That's actually really smart, Fabri," Jack told him. "And we did find each other!"

Fabrizio was now openly staring at Rose, and she looked a little uncomfortable.

"Um...this is Rose," Jack introduced, holding her shoulders. Fabrizio looked at Jack questioningly.

"Rose? Yes. She knew my name. How?"

Jack looked helplessly at Rose. Did he dare explain? She shook her head. He thought over his options. He didn't exactly want to lie to his best friend, but Rose and his predicament at the moment sounded a bit far fetched.

"She...knew because I told her stories and gave very detailed descriptions apparently," Jack said, chuckling a little. "I didn't it would be that good of a representation of you that she would be able to recognize you on the spot. By the way Rose, you guys never were properly introduced. Fabri, Rose. Rose, Fabri."

Fabrizio held his hand out and Rose shook it hesitantly. Jack rubbed her shoulders, knowing how weird this all must be for her.

"Pleasure to finally...meet you, Fabrizio," Rose said, giving him a small smile. Fabrizio nodded.

"Pleasure meeting you too, Rosa," Fabrizio replied, letting go of her hand and leaning back on his heels, albeit a little awkwardly.

"So...why you knock on my door?"

Jack rolled his eyes. "Well, we needed a place to stay, so I thought of coming here. Unfortunately, I forgot about—"

"Emily," Fabrizio finished, nodding his head in understanding. "She still likes you, doesn't she?"

"It would seem so," Jack muttered, glancing at Rose's clenched jaw. He knew how hard it must be for her, not knowing His and Emily's past, that's exactly the frustrstion he had with not being able to remember any of their previous experiences together on the Titanic, because he had apparently never experienced them. Although, from the sounds of it, he was kind of grateful as well.

"Anyway, I think Emily didn't want us to stay in a room by ourselves for her own selfish reasons, so she put us with you. Thankfully, she didn't know it was you, so we got a better deal anyway," Jack grinned.

Fabri looked questioningly from Rose to Jack, and Jack saw Rose begin to look nervous.

"Jack, may I speak with you out in the hall for a quick second?"

Jack looked at Fabri, who nodded hesitantly and she hurried out with Jack following close behind. She shut the door to Fabrizio's room and glanced up at Jack.

"He's going to ask about our relationship," Rose said quietly. Jack shrugged.

"So?"

"So? I know him a little, he doesn't know me at all...I don't know, I feel it would be awkward for me to be in there while that all goes down."

Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and nodded slowly, flipping his hair out of his face.

"I guess..."

"And, I think you guys should catch up on a few things that I don't need to be a part of," she said, gesturing to the door. "I need to...get a paper."

"A paper?" Jack knit his brow together in confusion.

"The Titanic sank last night, if I'm right...I need to see for sure," Rose explained. Jack felt his heart sink, remembering what got them into this situation in the first place.

"Alright," he said, leaning in and giving Rose a quick kiss. "I'll talk to Fabri and see you in a bit, then."

She gave him a grateful glance and then hurried down the way they had come up. Jack stood outside the door for a moment, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Why was he nervous? This was Fabrizio, his best friend. There was nothing to be worried about. HE just feared...he didn't know what he feared. Maybe that Fabrizio wouldn't accept their quick relationship? And how to explain the whole Titanic situation...Jack took a deep breath, and turned to walk into the room.

Fabrizio was waiting patiently as Jack slowly closed the door behind him, and it felt so familiar, which it was. It seemed impossible that just four days ago, they had seen each other, yet it felt like an eternity.

"So, amigo? Who...? How?"

Jack almost laughed out loud over his friend's dumbfounded exoression.

"That was Rose, I already told you," he responded.

"Why'd she leave?"

"I think she wanted a newspaper, to see if we missed anything important," Jack said smoothly, running his hands up and down his pants with nervous energy. Fabrizio seemed to sense this.

"You nervous, Jack. Why?"

Jack looked up somewhat helplessly. "I...I'm hopelessly in love with that woman, Fabri."

Fabrizio raised his eyebrows. "The Bella Rosa?"

Jack sat down, and Fabrizio did as well. "When did this all happen? I leave you alone for less than a week, and you fall in love? I thought you weren't interested in a relationship."

"It's hard to explain. I can't explain all the legistics to you...it's not my story to tell. But I do know that me and Rose are very much meant to be together. It's just a feeling."

"That's a big commitment to make off of just a feeling," Fabrizio said wisely. Jack nodded.

"I know, I know. But...something tells me something like this has happened before, and I know good will come out of this."

"If you say so," Fabrizio shrugged easily and stood up, making his way over to Jack. "I don't know her at all, but she looks at you the way my mami used to look at Papa, so I'm happy for you."

Fabrizio clapped Jack's shoulder, and he grinned a wide smile. "Oh, Fabri, you'll love her once you get to know her. You'll be jealous I found her first."

Fabri laughed. "No, no, red hair is not my type. I prefer brown."

Jack nudged him jokingly. "Why, did you find someone?"

Fabrizio blushed. "No, no. Well...no."

"You did!" Jack laughed, glad to have something other than worry on his mind. "Who is it? What's her name?"

"I do not know her, Jack. I have met her never before," Fabrizio explained. "I only know her from pictures. She is...she is an Irish actress."

"I don't know if she's all that achievable, mate," Jack said gently. "You're setting that standard kinda high, aren't you?"

Fabrizio went on the defensive. "Rose is first class, is she not? If you can get with a first class woman, maybe I could someday."

Jack smiled. "Alright buddy. You live that dream."

Fabri punched him lightly on the shoulder. "You think it's dumb, don't you?"

"No, I never said that!" Jack said, shaking his head. "It's good to have high hopes. I would never have met Rose if it weren't for pure hope. I think you can believe what you want, Fabri, and it might comd true someday."

Fabrizio snorted. "Well, I doubt that, but thanks."

They sat in silence for a moment.

"Hey Fabri?"

"Jack?"

"I'm glad I found you. I was so worried the last few days that I would never see you again."

Fabri nodded. "Glad you found me, Jack. I missed you."

Just then, Rose came in, holding a paper and looking as white as a sheet.

Jack stood up, his heart rising into his throat. "Rose?"

She just handed him the paper silently. Fabrizio stood as well, glancing over Jack's shoulder.

 _Over 1000 passengers Killed on Fateful Night, Iceberg Struck On Maiden Voyage, Titanic Sinks Before Making It to New York._ Jack stares at the page, then at Rose. It was true, then. All of it.


	17. 17 Joy Through Sorrow

Jack didn't know how to feel. He felt his face grow pale and he stumbled back into a chair.

"The unsinkable ship sank?" Fabrizio's voice cut through his running mind, shock evident. Rose nodded, tears pricking her eyes. The paper made the entire moment surreal. Up until now, Jack had been basing everything he trusted in what Rose was saying, not really knowing if it was real, but this was crazy. This made him realize all that he and Rose had been through along with the rest of the passengers for this to happen.

He could tell Rose was on the verge of breaking down, so he stood up, shoving his own emotions down, and forced the paper from her hands, handing it to Fabrizio. He enveloped Rose in his arms, and she clung to him.

"Breathe, Rose," he whispered. "You need to calm down. Take deep breaths."

"I know, I know," she gasped out. "I had just...hoped...it wouldn't happen..."

He rubbed her back and nodded solemnly. "I do too, Rose. But we can't change it. There's nothing we can do. We just have to hope."

She sniffled and buried her face in his chest. Her glanced back at Fabrizio who wad studying the two, with a sad smile on his face.

"You two are two peas in pods," he said. Then he showed Jack the article, mood immediatly changing. "1500 people died last night, Jack. I glad we didn't get on. We got lucky."

Rose made a strange noise from inside Jack's shirt. Jack frowned. He knew that he had frozen to death in the old timeline, but what had happened to Fabrizio? He almost made a mental note to ask Rose when she calmed down, but then she cried muffled words into his shirt. They were so quiet, Jack could barely hear, so he knew Fabri couldn't.

"Lucky...smokestack...fall on top...you."

Jack could not be more thankful for this selfless woman in front of him in that moment. She had saved him and his loved ones from death and nobody even realized.

"Hey, Fabri, can I read that?" Jack asked, reaching for the paper with one hand as he held onto Rose with the other.

He scanned the paper and held Rose tighter with each word he read. This was horrible, and Rose had to live through it while he couldn't remember because he technically wasn't there.

Then his eyes fell on an article that caught his attention. "Hey, Rose, wasn't Caledon Hockley your fiancé?"

Rose glanced up at him, then the paper he was holding. "Yes, is he mentioned?"

"It says, ' _Steel tycoon's son Caledon Hockley is devastated not just because of the sinking and loss of life that occured, but also his fiancée Rose Dewitt-Bukater—_ Lord, that's a long name, no wonder you took mine— _went missing the day_ _the Titanic embarked and he has seen no account of her since. 'I don't know if she was on the ship,' Dewitt-Bukater's mother commented tearfully. 'I thought she had gone ahead of us out of spite, but I didn't see her at all. If anyone has seen her, I just want my daughter back.'"_

"Yeah, right," Rose snorted. "She want's Cal's fiancée back."

"Don't you think they're worried about you, though?" Jack asked Rose, unsure. She shook her head.

"She's only worried that Cal won't pay off our debt now. Which isn't my problem anymore."

"But Cal? Do you want him to find you?" Jack asked, forgetting Fabrizio was in the room probably watching the two of them. He realized that one of his biggest fears was that Rose would realize how much she missed living an elite lifestyle and decide to leave him.

She looked shocked that he would ask.

"Of course not! I don't love him, he's rude and absuive at times, and I have only ever love one person Jack. One single person, who happens to be you. All last year, I mourned you every single day. Every day. That's how much I need you," Rose told him earnestly.

He smiled weakly at her. "I love you too, Rose," he said softly. "I'm sorry, I'm just afraid—"

Rose cut him off with a firm kiss on his lips and he grinned fully as theu pulled apart.

"Don't be afraid, Jack. Never be afraid that I will ieave you. I won't. I swear."

Jack was amazed how she could go from weak and blubbering to comforting him in such a short amount of time.

Fabrizio started whistling as they gazed into each other's eyes, which snapped them out of what they were doing. All three of them burst out laughing when they realized Fabrizio had just watched that entire thing take place, and for a moment, the Titanic was forgetten.

 **xXxXx**

 **Howdy gamers! Sorry it's been so long, I'm not having inspiration for this story at all! I guess you could say it's the dreaded writer's block! I'll try to update, though. I'm sorry again!** **Please review; I need to know if people are still interested!**


End file.
